


Неживые и немертвые

by Aurumtrio, Mey_Chan



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville
Genre: Action, Dark, Gen, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Войны с Тешем не случилось. Но беда всё равно пришла — с другой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неживые и немертвые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду Чайны Мьевилля.
> 
> АУ относительно событий "Железного Совета".

_Рыбда, 15 пыля 1801 года_

Здравствуй, Утер.

Не знаю, когда ты получишь это письмо, и получишь ли вообще, как и предыдущие пять (или семь, мне уже сложно вспомнить), но, в конечном итоге, у тебя гораздо больше возможностей его получить, чем у меня — отправить.

Тем не менее, я начинаю писать с надеждой, что письмо всё-таки дойдет до адресата. У меня много книг здесь, в крошечной квартирке в Солёном Репейнике (которая едва ли больше, чем моя каюта на «Хромолите»), дома, и в некоторых из них есть карты. Иногда я рассматриваю их, представляя, что где-то здесь, в Тайном море, или здесь, в Скрытом океане, сейчас движется уродливый плавучий город, увлекаемый прочь волей течений и ветров. Или, может, вы вновь затеяли безумный проект, собираясь утопить Армаду в ещё какой-нибудь расщелине.

Если и так, я жалеть не буду. Разве что адресата для писем придется сменить. Если я доживу. Если Нью-Кробюзон, мой прекрасный, и грязный, и похотливый, и возлюбленный город доживет.

Шрамы на спине всё ещё ноют в дождливые дни. Но сейчас у меня, у всех нас есть проблемы посерьёзнее изуродованного тела, и переполненных нечистотами и водой канав, и плесени, прорастающей даже на металле.

Чума, Утер. Знаешь ли ты, выросший среди абсолютно здоровых мертвецов, что это такое? Читал ли ты книги, в которых описывается, как целые города и страны (подумать только, страны!), успешно сражавшиеся и побеждавшие в десятках и сотнях войн, оказались бессильны перед обычной болезнью? Наверное, нет. Я читала их раньше, до того, как время и пережитые страдания обезобразили моё тело и душу, а теперь каждая строчка предстаёт передо мной так ясно, будто я только вчера перевернула последнюю страницу.

Саннувткар, Орлей, Девтинок. Все эти города были когда-то живыми, буйными и весёлыми, пока их тела не изуродовали зловонные язвы, источающие гной и смерть.

Ждёт ли такая же судьба Нью-Кробюзон? Я не знаю, не могу сказать. Кому, как не тебе, знать о невероятной силе, кроющейся даже в самой маленькой, почти невероятной возможности. Пока хоть одна из них будет жива (или не-мертва, как тебе удобнее считать), я буду надеяться.

Вчера я выходила на улицу. Немногие сейчас рискуют это делать, большинство прячется по домам, думая, что стены и крыши защитят их от болезни так же, как от дождей и холодов. Странные, глупые, наивные люди. 

От чумы не спрятаться и не убежать, она ходит вокруг на мягких лапах смерти и целует тебя в лоб, оставляя гниющий, зловонный след поцелуя на коже.

Я слишком много говорю не о том, да, Утер? Иногда мне уже трудно сосредоточиться.

Нью-Кробюзон умирает. Солнце все ещё встаёт по утрам, и весеннее небо всё такое же голубое, как и год, и десять лет назад, но оно такое тихое, Утер, что это почти страшно.

Весь город слишком тихий.

Иногда я вспоминаю твои рассказы и задаю себе вопрос — не превращается ли Нью-Кробюзон в отражение Кромлеха в кривом разбитом зеркале? Пустой, тихий, не-мертвый город?

Глупая старая Беллис. 

Уже не Беллис, не помню, говорила ли тебе, но я сменила имя. Ирония судьбы — оно ничего не значит на рагамоле, как значило имя Беллис, но в переводе с искажённой соли — может, я еще успею написать об этом небольшой труд, который никто никогда не прочитает, — оно значит «морская дева».

Ты понимаешь, Утер?

Сколько бы я ни пыталась убежать от Армады, от кораблей и моря, от тебя, оно меня не отпускает. И уже не отпустит — Беллис Хладовин погибла при захвате «Терпсихории» двадцать лет назад, и на городском кладбище уже никогда не появится надгробие с ее именем.

Когда придёт время, там будет похоронена лишь Риэль Хотколл.

Может, это время наступит уже совсем скоро. 

***

Над городом стоял туман. Не серебристая утренняя дымка, предвещающая солнечный день, а тяжёлая зловонная завеса, словно дыхание огромного умирающего монстра.

Нью-Кробюзон тяжело болел. В воздухе почти не было птиц и вирм, и тишина стояла на улицах.

Город потускнел, осунулся, облез, и апрельское тепло не пошло ему на пользу: трупы умерших разлагались быстрее.

Ори шёл по Собачьему болоту, стараясь обходить тела. Большинство нью-кробюзонцев умирали у себя дома, но здесь, похоже, произошла какая-то стычка. Переступая через иссушенное тело какта, Ори решил, что ксении то ли напали, то ли отбивались от Дикобразов. Подумать только, в умирающем городе кому-то ещё было дело до подобных вещей.

Чуть дальше, на подходе к Ячменному мосту, мертвецов стало поменьше, но в воздухе висел тот же густой запах разложения — это смердела река, и даже через платок, которым было закрыто лицо Ори, он чувствовал это. 

Рано или поздно мортусы доберутся до этой части города и очистят её. Рано или поздно чума пойдёт на спад, и Нью-Кробюзон снова оживёт. 

Но сейчас — сейчас налётом чумной гнили укрыло всё, что так долго зрело, закипало, поднималось. Не было больше Лиги Неумеренных, Свободного Альянса, Лиги Объявленных Вне Закона, не было Союза как такового. Кому были интересны теперь «Гибкие куклы» или «Буйный бродяга», Адель Радли или даже преступления Торо? 

Ори волновался, что деньги, которые дал ему старик Джейкобс и которые обеспечили ему место в банде Торо, в итоге ушли в никуда. Однако новые друзья по оружию, похоже, безоговорочно верили в Торо, и Ори чувствовал себя паникёром. Самого Джейкобса тоже давно уже не было видно. 

Ори уже почти добрался до Мертвяцкого брода, когда краем глаза заметил скорчившееся тело у стены. Что-то заставило его повернуться и вглядеться.

Спиральный Джейкобс, скорчившись, лежал на мостовой. На лице и в бороде засохла кровавая рвота, морщинистое лицо почернело. Рука Джейкобса была протянута к белеющей на мостовой спирали, рядом с окоченевшими пальцами валялся отсыревший мелок. Даже перед смертью старик не изменил своей странной привычке рисовать спирали. 

Ори присел рядом. Глаза Джейкобса, полуприкрытые, закатились, видны были только белки. Смотрелось это жутко, и Ори невольно протянул руку, чтобы опустить веки, но остановился.

— Не волнуйся, твои деньги пойдут на хорошее дело, — прошептал он. — Обещаю тебе, мы спасём Нью-Кробюзон.

Старика хотелось похоронить по-человечески, но вряд ли остальные стали бы ждать, а Ори только-только начали доверять. 

Он выпрямился и посмотрел на мост, который уходил в туман. Что-то темнело там, что-то двигалось. Туман был похож на хищника, проглотившего город. 

Ори двинулся дальше в молочно-белой мгле и услышал шорох позади. Кто-то скрёб по камням мостовой. Крысы, подумал Ори. Крысы добрались до тела Джейкобса. 

Ори сжал зубы. Он отгонит, просто отгонит их и больше ничего не сможет сделать для старика. 

Он обернулся и застыл на месте, разом обессилев от ужаса.

Спиральный Джейкобс дорисовывал свою спираль, глядя перед собой мёртвыми белыми глазами.

Туман вокруг ожил, задышал, зашевелился, застонал десятками голосов. Ори чувствовал шевеление распадающейся плоти вокруг. Мертвецы Нью-Кробюзона медленно поднимались на нетвёрдые ноги, ведомые чей-то чужой волей. 

Ори отступил на шаг, другой от Джейкобса. Позади вставали мертвецы. Он повернулся и кинулся бежать через мост, прочь от ожившего кошмара.

***

— Я тебе говорю, точно видел мужика, который помер на той неделе, — говорил Енох Старой Вешалке. — Вышел на улицу поглядеть, нет ли кого поблизости, а он мимо тащится еле-еле. Я чуть не обделался, клянусь яйцами Джаббера.

— Точно помер? — спросил тот, и Енох разозлился.

— У него пол-лица сгнило, и воняло от него как от… Там мертвечиной несло на милю вокруг. Что это такое, а?

Народу в ангаре было немного — часть членов банды пали жертвой эпидемии или заботились о больных родственниках и близких.

— Дождёмся Торо, — сказал Старая Вешалка. — Он должен сказать, что у нас с нашим председательствующим другом. Из-за эпидемии его должны охранять втрое сильнее. Плохо будет, если все приготовления пойдут прахом.

— Ори опаздывает, — сказал Кит. — Не нравится мне это. И Барона нет.

— Он идёт, — отозвался Уллиам, который сидел лицом к двери ангара и видел всех входящих. 

Ори был бледен и тяжело дышал. Когда Руби спросил его, в чём дело, он лишь покачал головой и сделал жест, призывая подождать.

Когда он смог наконец говорить, то выдохнул:

— Мертвецы… Встают, ходят.

— А я что говорил! — воскликнул Енох. — Говорил же, а? Ты видел того мужика, да, Ори? С половинкой лица, — он показал на себе. 

Ори снова замотал головой, глаза его были совершенно дикими.

— Их много, — сказал он. — Все мертвецы встали.

Члены банды Торо заговорили все разом.

— Как это — все встали? — кричал Енох.

— Где, где ты видел это? — допытывались Уллиам и Руби. 

Ори сглотнул.

— Я… я шёл к вам и увидел того старика, Джейкобса. Он лежал на мостовой, он был мёртвым, совсем мёртвым, он умер… вчера так точно. А потом он начал двигаться, но глаза — вы бы видели его глаза… Мертвецы преследовали меня. Все они. Я видел, как двое схватили водяного. — Он снова покачал головой, словно не веря тому, что сам говорит. — Я думал, что не дойду. Они нападают на людей, и если бы они были чуть быстрее… Не знаю, что это, но выходить опасно. Я не знаю, как Барон сможет добраться до нас. 

Ори замолчал, и в тишине отчётливо послышалась какая-то возня за дверью.

Члены банды переглянулись между собой.

— Это Барон, — сказал Енох и поднялся из-за стола, но Ори встал у него на пути.

— Это могут быть они, — сказал он и, перехватив взгляд Еноха, добавил лишь: — Осторожнее. Вы не видели их.

Что-то в его голосе заставило остальных потянуться к оружию.

Енох и Кит осторожно прошли к двери, остановились перед ней. С той стороны слышалось осторожное поскрёбывание. 

Они переглянулись, и Енох потянулся к ручке. Но там уже всё стихло, и он медленно выпрямился, не сводя взгляда с двери. 

— Я же сказал… — начал Ори, но Енох подошёл вплотную, повернул ручку, приоткрыл дверь, выглянул — и с проклятьем захлопнул её.

— Что, что ты видел?

Енох повернулся, выражение лица у него было странное. 

— Джаббер его знает, — сказал он. — По-моему, там чумные, собрались все вместе и стоят. Прогнать их?

— Нам здесь никто не нужен, — уверенно сказал Кит. — Если придёт Барон, он сюда, внутрь, попадёт так или иначе. Давайте-ка закроем лавочку.

Кто-то снова заскрёбся, послышался приглушенный скулёж. Кит брезгливо поморщился и запер дверь. 

— Точно чумные, — сказал он. — Кое-кто совсем не заботится о том, чтобы отделить больных от здоровых. На Плитняковом холме, говорят, чумы нет вовсе. А всё потому, что проход туда перекрыт. На Собачьем болоте мортусы не справляются, и здесь, в Мертвяцком броде, чумные толпами ходят. А поросячий босс сидит в своём тёплом доме и ждёт, пока мы все не перемрём. Пора с этим уже разобраться. 

Ори не успел ответить: тёмное помещение озарилось вспышкой, пространство изогнулось, вспучилось, и материя мира с треском разошлась, извергнув из себя Торо. 

Ори впервые увидел, как Торо использует силу шлема, как перемещается в пространстве. 

— Уходим, — коротко прорычал он. — Всё отменяется. 

Старая Вешалка указал на дверь.

— Там собрались чумные, хрен его знает, что им нужно.

— Мёртвые, — сказал Торо. — Мёртвые пришли сюда, они чувствуют живых. Я выведу вас отсюда.

— А Барон? — вспомнил Ори.

Торо повернулся к нему, уставился светящимися кругляшками стеклянных глаз. 

— Барон не придёт, — коротко ответил он.

***

Каждого из них по очереди Торо переносил в тёмный переулок — судя по всему, далёко от Худой Стороны и сарая, окружённого мертвецами. Ори, вывалившись из отверстия в ткани мироздания, упал на колени и затряс головой. Перед глазами всё ещё стояла картина междумирья, а его рука, казалось, до сих пор сжимала маленькую сухую ладонь Торо.

— Что нам делать, Торо? Что происходит? — спросил Старая Вешалка. 

— Что-то неладно, — проревел Торо. — Кто-то поднимает мертвецов и направляет их на живых. Вы должны быть осторожными. 

— Это правительство, — выплюнул Енох. — Их милицейские маги хотят раздавить нас окончательно, будто мало нам было чумы.

Торо покачал головой, слишком большой для хрупкого тела. 

— Здесь иное колдовство, — произнёс он. — Это постарался кто-то другой.

***

Эта ночь получила в Нью-Кробюзоне имя «Ночи мертвецов». Все непогребённые, неупокоенные, испустившие дух в подворотнях, в своих постелях — поднялись, открыли пустые глаза и отправились на поиски живых.

Медлительные, истощённые болезнью тела двигались неуклюже — но их было много, и все заражены. Люди и ксении могли убежать от них — но бежать было некуда. Мертвецы растерзали водяного у Ячменного моста, двух женщин в переулке Барачного села. Они добрались до гетто хепри в Ручейной стороне. Охранницы оказались погребены под грудой дурно пахнущих тел. 

Они проникли в пивную «Весёлые нищие», отрезав сидящим там путь к отступлению. Там давала представление Адель Радли, и в помещении как раз оказалось полно народу. Люди желали забыть о чуме и смерти, но смерть сама пришла к ним в облике десятков мертвецов. С разваливающимися, гниющими телами, но с нечеловеческой злостью, словно единственное, что вернуло их из небытия — это ненависть к живым.

Поднятая по тревоге милиция на дирижаблях высадилась у Варской поймы и с помощью магов выжгла дотла скопище мертвецов, державших путь прямо к Плитняковому холму.

Элементалисты, управляющие огневыми элементалями, и големисты выступили вперёд. Мертвецов сжигали, а затем погребали под слоями мусора, щебня и земли. Но, даже сгорая, мертвецы тщились дотянуться чёрными руками до магов, остатки мускулов сокращались в последнем усилии достать, ранить, разорвать.

Художники Салакусских полей оказались полностью беззащитны перед нападением восставших покойников, и туда устремились рабочие с Шумных холмов и Мушиной стороны, вооружившись чем попало. Мертвецов рубили на части, давили, затаптывали.

И, будто этого было мало, не обошлось и без кровопролития между живыми.

Ксении не болели человеческими недугами, поэтому среди Дикобразов и сочувствующих давно уже распространялось мнение, что чума — их рук дело. 

В гетто хепри орудовали мертвецы, и Дикобразы устремились к Оранжерее. 

Там их встретили какты с дискомётами и Разношёрстная Армия. 

Ори тоже был там. Недоумевающий, напуганный атакой мертвецов, в бою против живых он чувствовал себя куда увереннее.

Против численно превосходящего противника Дикобразы были бессильны и в конце концов отступили. Из самой Оранжереи раздался сигнал тревоги, какты устремились туда, а ксении и союзники остались один на один с занимающимся рассветом. 

Ори присел на землю рядом с Оранжереей. Вокруг стонали раненые, несколько человек лежали не шевелясь — наверняка убитые.

«Я не знаю, кто способен на подобное, — сказал Торо прошлой ночью. — Множество големистов, управляющих телами. Незнакомый вид магии. Неизвестная болезнь. Берегитесь».

— Эй, — окликнул Ори пару: хепри, бинтующую голову полного темнокожего мужчины. — Помогите мне. Тела надо сжечь или разрезать на части. 

Хепри выпустила струйку пряного желтоватого дыма, мужчина взглянул на него в недоумении.

— Иначе они встанут, — пояснил Ори. — Как было ночью. Нельзя оставлять их вот так. Можно бросить в воду, но вы должны помочь мне оттащить их к мосту.

Мужчина сдвинул брови.

— А что было прошлой ночью? — спросил он. — Ты знаешь, что это, Джаббер раздери, было такое?

Вдали ещё слышался шум боя: добивали мертвецов. Где не успевала милиция, в бой выходили вольные маги. Из тени вышли рукохваты — поговаривали, что даже двоих достаточно для зачистки улицы.

— Что это было? — спросил мужчина ещё раз. 

Ори посмотрел на свои руки, на сбитые в кровь костяшки. Пожалуй, он бы предпочёл с десяток сражений с Дикобразами, чем одну — с мертвецами.

— Колдовство, — ответил он.

Встречу пришлось отложить, хотя Барону было о чём потолковать с Торо по поводу Сулиона, телохранителя мэра. Чума грозила спутать все карты, обесценить все усилия. 

Мэр Стем-Фулькер больше не приходила в дом судьи, да и дома не появлялась, практически переселившись в Штырь. Сулион предлагал варианты, как воспользоваться брешью в защите мэра, организовать диверсию, отвлечь часть телохранителей и магов. Барон пересказывал всё Торо, но того не устраивал ни один план. 

Иногда Барону казалось, что главарь чего-то недоговаривает. Что цель его не в том, чтобы просто убить мэра. Но по солдатской привычке он старался не думать о мотивах вышестоящего и без лишних вопросов делал лишь то, что велено. 

В тот вечер на подходе к Мертвяцкому броду Барону пришлось столкнуться с кучкой больных людей, оборванных, уродливых и вонючих.   
Двигались они странно — дёргаными, рваными движениями, как марионетки на ниточках. Но шли прямо на него. Все, кроме странного старика, который, скорчившись у стены, рисовал мелком корявую спираль.

Барон обвёл компанию чумных угрюмым взглядом, раздумывая, стоит ли пугнуть их оружием. Тёмные круги под глазами, остекленевшие глаза. У одного болталась нижняя челюсть, зиял почерневший рот. Они словно не видели его, но двигались по наитию. 

На войне, на подходах к Тешу, Барон видел немало покойников и сейчас готов был поклясться, что люди, окружающие его — мертвы. 

Он выругался и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь, слыша за спиной шарканье множества ног. С Торо в ту ночь он так и не встретился, но в суматохе, в испуганной толпе у Мандрагорова моста столкнулся с Уллиамом и Руби, который вёл его под руку. 

— Везде эти гнилые мертвяки, — жаловался Руби. — Они окружили ангар, но Торо вытащил нас. Сегодня никаких совещаний, надо сначала разобраться с этим. С этой дрянью на нашей территории.

Люди бежали, запирали двери и окна. На другом конце моста, в окружении испарений, маячили тёмные фигуры.

Уллиам, стоящий к мосту лицом, слабо вскрикнул, и Руби обернулся на его голос.

— О, Джаббер. Никогда такого не видел, — пробормотал он.

— А я, — сказал Барон, доставая оружие, — в Теше и не такое видел.

***

Изнемогавший от чумы и душного, зловонного тепла, растревоженный восставшими мертвецами Нью-Кробюзон всё же держался. Дым от костров, на которых горели мертвецы, поднимался в серо-голубое весеннее небо. 

В гетто хепри, в Собачьем болоте и Барачном селе шевелилась жизнь. На Салакусских полях всё так же собирались остатки художников. Артисты из «Гибких кукол», половина труппы которых пала жертвой эпидемии, обсуждали будущую пьесу по её мотивам. «Буйный бродяга» подробно описывал события Ночи мертвецов и обвинял мэра, который не позаботился вовремя о том, чтобы тела больных были погребены.

Сулион нервничал; он не сразу согласился на встречу, и за кружкой пива рассказал, что охрана мэра будет усилена, и потому пока ни один из прежних вариантов покушения не годится. 

Барон тянул эль и молчал о том, что Торо и так забраковал всё из предложенного. 

— Слушай, ты не слышал ничего о том, что случилось недавней ночью? — спросил он, когда Сулион рассказал последние новости. 

Тот покачал головой. 

— Нет. Никто не знает, даже начальство. Но говорят… — он нервно облизнул губы, огляделся по сторонам, потом наклонился через стол к Барону и произнёс вполголоса: — Ты слышал о сонной заразе, что случилась лет двадцать назад? Тогда везде находили людей, которые мало чем отличались от мертвецов — формально они были живыми, но по сути как овощи. Ничего не соображали, не могли самостоятельно двигаться, есть. Только слюни пускали. Так вот, кое-кто подумывает, что история повторяется.

Барон обдумал его слова.

— Вряд ли, — сказал он наконец. — Я плохо помню то лето, я тогда совсем ещё ребёнком был. Но вот что было: мне снились кошмары, спать боялся лечь. А потом как-то вдруг всё прекратилось. Зато начались чистки — ловили какого-то учёного. Говорят, правительство было в курсе, что тогда стряслось. Ещё говорили, что в то время в городе видели Ткача. Хоть и не складывается пока в одно целое, даже так интересная картинка получается.

Сулион не сказал и слова, хотя по его лицу Барон понял — мэр что-то говорила об этом. Но, возможно, он просто не хотел пока делиться крохами информации. 

— Так что с мэром? — жёстко спросил Барон, возвращаясь к изначальной теме их разговора.

***

Он уходил затемно, перебирая в голове слова Сулиона. Против воли в памяти всплывало далёкое лето двадцатилетней давности, удушливые ночи, полные мучительных снов. Нет, то, что происходит сейчас в Нью-Кробюзоне — иное. И всё же это было нечто из ряда вон. Тревожный звоночек, за которым могло последовать нечто куда серьёзнее.

Увлечённый своими мыслями, Барон тем не менее не ослаблял бдительности. Пусть улицы ночного города были почти пустынны, но тени, казалось, жили своей жизнью. Тени слабо шевелились, пульсировали, дышали. 

Одна из них отделилась от тёмной стороны высокого кирпичного дома и, укутанная в лохмотья мрака, зашелестела следом за быстро идущим Бароном.

Когда он уже явственно различил хриплое, как у тяжелобольного, дыхание, и шарканье ног стало невыносимым, Барон обернулся и выстрелил прямо в голову преследователю. 

Тот упал на мостовую, раскинув руки. Барон встал над ним, приглядываясь, потом тихо выругался. 

Мертвец был серокожий, с худым измождённым лицом. Синегубый рот приоткрылся, открывая остро заточенные, как у тешан, зубы и раздвоенный змеиный язык. 

— Что за… — пробормотал Барон. Нападавший по виду не принадлежал ни к одной из известных ему рас, населяющих Нью-Кробюзон. А учитывая, что все дороги и порт были закрыты из-за чумы, — то непонятно, как в таком случае этот урод мог попасть в город.

Барон огляделся — вокруг было пусто. Пожалуй, следовало добраться до Мертвяцкого брода и оставить на стене послание для Торо.

***

На следующий день Барон узнал от Сулиона, что в ту ночь на улицах погибли четверо — у всех обнаружились раны на горле и запястьях от острых длинных зубов. Город, истерзанный чумой, не заметил потери, но милиция встревожилась. 

— Они всё чаще вспоминают лето сонной заразы, — сообщил Сулион. — Они боятся, что грядёт новая напасть, хуже чумы.

Барон промолчал насчёт существа, которое убил ночью. Об этом он собирался рассказать лишь Торо.

— Как дела у нашего дорогого мэра? — спросил он вместо этого.

***

Ночь была светлой. На окраинах города полыхали костры — горели покойники. Даже родственники погибших не возражали против кремации после Ночи мертвецов. 

Но огонь не спасал от новой опасности, которая, переждав три ночи, наконец показала полную силу. Тени, густые, чёрные, резкие при свете костров и немногочисленных вывесок из иликтробарометрических трубок, обрели плоть и вышли на охоту. 

Барон направлялся на встречу с Торо со скверным предчувствием, что по дороге опять произойдёт нечто неприятное. Гулять по ночам в Нью-Кробюзоне становилось всё опаснее. С мертвецами было почти покончено — сожжены, рассеяны прахом. Однако Барон никак не мог забыть существо с длинными острыми зубами, напавшее несколько дней назад. И истории об истерзанных телах, которые находили всё это время на улицах и в постелях –— вполне могли быть связаны с ним. 

Улица была пуста, и любой шорох, любой звук со стороны держал в напряжении. Собственные шаги, казалось, гулко отдавались от каменных стен. А потом Барон увидел людей.

Сначала ему померещилось, что у стены, за мусорными баками, устроились клиент с проституткой. Он сидит прямо на земле, она оседлала его и целует. Барон обошёл бы их, не обращая внимания, если бы не отчётливое чавканье, доносившееся от этой пары. Когда он подошёл вплотную, существо оторвалось от сидящего на мостовой и зашипело на Барона, оскалив длинные тёмные клыки. 

Он выстрелил в упор и поспешил дальше. 

Вокруг творилось что-то странное, как и пару ночей назад, когда он впервые подстрелил серокожего клыкастого монстра. Темнота шевелилась, ворочалась, вздыхала. 

Барон вышел на перекрёсток, открытое и более-менее людное место, но чувство опасности не проходило. Тени, тени — чёрные складки между домами, под ногами людей — казалось, ожили. 

Молодая женщина впереди Барона нервно оглянулась и, встревоженная его угрюмым лицом, перешла на другую сторону улицы. Там она ступила в тень высокого обшарпанного дома и пропала. Барон услышал слабый женский вскрик, но пошёл дальше, ускоряя шаг. Вокруг метались люди, атакуемые тёмными рваными силуэтами. Одно из существ попыталось напасть на него. Барон выстрелил, но попал в плечо, и нападавший, словно не замечая боли, кинулся к нему. Барон почувствовал кислое дыхание у самого лица, когда воткнул нож в грудь существа. 

Оно обмякло и, когда Барон резко вытащил нож, рухнуло к его ногам грудой тряпья, ворохом обрывков мрака.

«Мертвецы и вампиры. О Джаббер, что-то мне это всё напоминает», — думал он, на ходу доставая пистолет. О них говорилось в легендах о далекой и сказочной стране, где они жили бок о бок.

Вампиры тут и там водились во всему Бас-Лагу, но обычно прятали свою сущность под личной респектабельных граждан. Эти же совершенно не скрывались — голодные, оборванные, они совсем потеряли голову от близости человеческой крови.

Люди вокруг суетились, кричали, но он не останавливался. Всех не спасти, а сейчас важно было добраться до Торо. 

Однако Барон поневоле замедлил шаг, увидев среди творящегося хаоса непостижимую картину. 

Старуха в чёрном, с царственной осанкой и высокомерным лицом, протягивала окровавленную руку вампиру, который жадно приник к запястью, слизывая выступившую кровь. Но удивило Барона даже не это. Старуха говорила с упырём, произносила слова на странном языке — гортанном, глухом. Вампир бормотал что-то, не отрываясь от трапезы, но Барону казалось, что он понимает её слова. Эти двое разговаривали между собой. Они были заодно.

— Эй, — сказал Барон, и старуха оглянулась на него. — Что ты, чёрт тебя подери, делаешь?

Вампир поднял окровавленное лицо и оскалился. Старуха, нахмурившись, произнесла что-то на всё том же странном языке, словно успокаивая его. У Барона не было времени разбираться с этим. 

Не замедляя шага, он выстрелил вампиру в голову. Старуха вскрикнула, когда брызги крови попали ей на лицо и одежду.

— Что вы сделали? — возмущённо сказала она. — Он не причинил бы мне вреда!

— Сожалею, — коротко ответил Барон и подхватил её под костлявую руку. — Я тоже не причиню вам вреда, если вы сейчас пойдёте со мной.

***

Суккота, 18 пыля 1801 года

Твоя родина, Утер, — это поистине чудовищное место. Теперь я могу говорить это с полной уверенностью. 

Сейчас я заперта в заброшенном доме, принадлежащем одной из банд, годами промышляющих в Нью-Кробюзоне и годами же мечтающих изменить этот город к лучшему, избавить его от изживших себя, погрязших в жадности и пороках властей и чиновников. Не могу сказать, что так уж осуждаю их стремление, но хаос, следующий за государственными переворотами, как кобель — за течной сукой, пугает меня.

Пугал — до случившегося.

Но я снова отвлеклась на то, что сейчас не имеет значения.

Я заперта, мне не дали ни воды, ни еды, но нашли бумагу и карандаш, так что у меня достаточно времени, чтобы рассказать тебе всё, что произошло за последние дни.

Я писала уже о чуме, отравившей воду и воздух моего благословенного проклятого города, но и подумать не могла о том, что это — лишь первая ласточка, первая кость, брошенная в глотку беспощадной и ненасытной смерти.

Едва лишь мы посмели задуматься, что чума — вовсе не непобедимый враг, едва в нас зародилось крохотное зернышко надежды, что все заканчивается, мы справились и смогли выжить, как в город пришли вампиры.

Те самые, что были почти вымыслом, частью страшной сказки о далеком и великом государстве, где мертвые правят живыми.

Это не те вампиры, которых я запомнила из жизни в Армаде, не те не-мертвые, что правили Сухой Осенью, спокойно и бесстрастно вкушая собранный налог.

Жалкие и беспомощные, пьянеющие от одного запаха крови, шалеющие от вседозволенности и не знающие, что делать с этой свободой.

Они убивают в ночи, не в силах сдержать жажду, и стыдливо прячутся днем. Еще один вид городских крыс, трусливых и грязных.

Сложно поверить, что гордый и сильный Бруколак, рискнувший поднять восстание против Любовников, и эти существа — одного биологического вида.

Вчера я попробовала заговорить с одним из них. Даже не думала, что смогу вспомнить хоть десяток слов из твоего языка, Утер, но память иногда выкидывает странные фокусы. Тишшна все еще живет во мне, её зерна, заботливо посеянные тобой, взошли, и теперь слова царапают мне горло, ища путь наружу. 

Тот вампир (он пытался назвать мне своё имя, но слишком громко чавкал при этом) был жалок и испуган. Их гнал из Кромлеха не гнев и не голод, а страх. Что-то странное и ужасное случилось там, то, чего не происходило уже очень давно. 

Они разделили то, что не должны были делить. Или разделились. Я не смогла понять сразу — двадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как я слышала этот язык и твой голос, — а потом стало слишком поздно. 

Один из этих бандитов, что держат меня сейчас взаперти, убил несчастную тварь. Я всё ещё чувствую капли его — моей? — крови на своём лице. Хоть и стёрла их сразу после убийства.

Но и это не главная новость. И тем более ею не считается то, что ни один из этих подонков (замечательное слово, не правда ли, Утер? Идущие по городскому дну. Я бы сказала — ползущие. Те, кому не суждено взлететь) мне не поверил. Впрочем, я могу их понять — я и сама теперь не очень верю рассказам, которые нечем подтвердить. Цена за мою веру на слово записана на моей спине.

Но тем не менее — я очень зла сейчас. И поэтому буду рассказывать дальше.

По городу ходят странные слухи. Не знаю, сколько в них правды, но и лжи там немного. 

В Нью-Кробюзон возвращается Железный Совет.

Кажется, в одном из первых писем я уже рассказывала тебе об этой великой и дурацкой затее проложить железную дорогу через весь континент, пустить по ней поезда и наконец подчинить себе расстояния. Можешь найти то письмо и освежить его в памяти, повторять прописные истины я не буду — руку уже сводит. Наверное, вечером будет дождь, хотя шрамы ещё не ноют.

Железный Совет. Почти легенда, которую так и не рассказали до конца. Может, как раз сейчас мы и увидим финал этой истории. Хотя многие в городе считают, что это лишь сплетня, пущенная милицией, чтобы отвлечь население от действительно важных проблем. Я же склоняюсь к тому, что Железный Совет существует и действительно возвращается спустя двадцать лет. 

Возвращается, чтобы спасти свой дом.

***

Ори еле заставил себя выйти из комнаты после полудня, иначе он рисковал проспать до самого вечера, мучаясь от кошмаров. Словно время повернулось вспять, и на город опять напала сонная хворь. 

Он шёл куда глаза глядят, переходил с одной стороны улицы на другую безо всякой причины, нырял в узкие переулки. Город открывался словно старая шлюха, обнажая свои потайные местечки, разворачивался перед взглядом как старая потрёпанная карта. 

Потом он спустился к берегу Большого Вара и побрёл вдоль реки.

Сначала Ори еле переставлял ноги, потом зашагал быстрее, засунув руки в карманы. 

Его охватило нездоровое возбуждение. Наверное, во всём виновата была вчерашняя безумная старуха со своими россказнями о далёком Великом Кромлехе и танати. Её слова никак не шли из головы.

Прошлым вечером Ори не поверил ей, а кто бы поверил? Плавучий пиратский город и сказочная страна, управляемая оживлёнными бальзамированными покойниками. И пусть в живых мертвецах сомневаться не приходилось, всё остальное звучало как бред. Да и не сильно-то люди боялись живых мертвецов после того, как сожгли последних возле северной милицейской башни. 

Тем не менее, Торо велел не отпускать старуху и держать взаперти: откуда-то она знала язык вампиров, а значит, к творящимся кошмарам имела отношение и рано или поздно могла рассказать что-то действительно полезное. 

Старуха ещё долго кричала из-за двери, что на Нью-Кробюзон надвигается беда, и Великий Кромлех грядёт. В конце концов Енох вслух предположил: раз она грамотная и может писать, то даже без языка останется ценным информатором. Тогда старуха умолкла.

Наконец Ори понял, что забрался совсем далеко от своего дома в Сириаке и бредёт вдоль железнодорожного пути. Над головой с грохотом промчался поезд. 

Ори огляделся: похоже, увлёкшись своими мыслями, он добрался до Сантера, промышленного района. Справа простирался мёртвый пустырь Эховой Трясины, где всё живое было вытравлено отходами гигантских заводов. 

А впереди, возвышаясь над заводскими трубами, белели Рёбра, словно это сам город цеплялся за небо десятками костлявых пальцев. 

Ори запрокинул голову и глубоко вдохнул непривычно свежий воздух. Нью-Кробюзон, отравленный чумой, осквернённый восставшими мертвецами, обескровленный упырями, очищенный огнём, был непривычно безжизненным. Но эта тишина казалась спокойным сном выздоравливающего больного. 

Чем бы ни были вызваны напасти, истощавшие город, они отступали. Чума шла на убыль, мертвецов упокоили, вампиры нападали лишь по ночам — и были смертны, как и люди. Кто-то из них с наступлением дня прятался в бесчисленных складках города, но многих находили и вытаскивали на свет. Дикобразы, прихватив свои привычные бритвы и цепи, искали их в опустевших домах и, когда находили, устраивали зверскую расправу, раздирали вампиров на части и сжигали останки. Наконец-то их разрушительная энергия нашла выход.

«Город выстоял», — успел подумать Ори, когда слабая вибрация прошла через воздух, землю, через его собственное тело. 

А потом раздался оглушительный грохот. Прямо на глазах у Ори одно из огромных рёбер переломилось, от него отвалился кусок размером примерно с двухэтажный дом и упал вниз. 

Это казалось немыслимым, невероятным. Останки гигантского существа, погибшего сотни тысяч лет назад, были незыблемы. Странная магия, окружавшая этот древний могильник, не смогла защитить его на этот раз.

Ори застыл на месте, глядя, как рушится символ Костяного города. А потом кинулся бежать со всех ног. За несколько кварталов он услышал крики и припустил сильнее. Наконец выбежал к площади, которая образовывалась между гигантских дуг. Зеваки вокруг смотрели молча, вытаращив глаза. Кричали раненые, на которых с огромной высоты упали костяные осколки. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Ори у мальчишки, который наблюдал за происходящим, разинув рот.

— А я знаю? — ответил тот, не отводя взгляда от обломка ребра, с которого продолжали сыпаться костяные хлопья. — Бахнуло, и как будто вспышка какая. А потом эта штука отвалилась. 

Ори разочарованно отвернулся от него и огляделся. В толпе наверняка есть кто-нибудь из людей господина Попурри. Это ведь его земля, его территория уже очень долгое время, как и вся восточная часть города. И всё, что происходило там, либо случалось с его позволения, либо было делом рук его людей. 

Но зачем Попурри разрушать Рёбра? 

Что-то сверкнуло в воздухе, пролетев с ошеломляющей скоростью, и ещё одно ребро взорвалось горящими брызгами, накренилось. Люди кинулись прочь, толкая Ори, а он пытался разглядеть в поднявшемся дыму, откуда именно атаковали.

Через немыслимо долгий промежуток времени в глубине площади среди поднявшегося дыма появились тёмные фигуры.

Они двигались неторопливо, с достоинством, но в манере держаться было что-то странное. Ори не мог сказать, что именно, они находились слишком далеко. Но предчувствие неминуемой беды сжало грудь. 

На площади ещё оставались раненые люди, кого придавило осколками костей. Ближе всего на пути у тёмных фигур, лежал мужчина с раздробленной ногой. Он поднял голову навстречу им, и первый из шедших сделал что-то — Ори показалось, что просто вытянул руку по направлению к нему. Снова что-то коротко блеснуло, и человек снова опустил голову. Нет, она упала отдельно от тела, отрубленная. 

Ори знал, что надо бежать, но в то же время ему хотелось разглядеть убийцу получше. Ещё через десяток шагов, когда тот стал чуть ближе, Ори разглядел пёструю одежду, сероватую кожу, тёмные длинные волосы и чем-то разрисованный рот, с такого настояния не понять, чем. 

Незнакомцы шли медленно, но неотвратимо. Ори попятился, нащупал в кармане складной нож, нашарил пистолет за поясом. Вокруг него не осталось никого, только он один на виду у врага. Помощи ждать неоткуда, и он разглядел достаточно, чтобы было о чём рассказать Торо и остальным. 

Ори развернулся и кинулся бежать. 

Высоко над ним что-то грохнуло, и, задрав голову, он увидел, как рушится железнодорожный мост. Ори обернулся. Высокий темноволосый мужчина стоял, воздев руку, в которой что-то ослепительно блестело. За его спинами другие добивали раненых. И несмотря на то, что Ори сейчас был дальше, он вдруг чётко увидел, что на лицах у них не рисунки и не татуировка. У серокожих убийц были зашиты рты. 

Все воспоминания о словах старухи разом обрушились на Ори, и он зашатался под их тяжестью. Холодный горный край, где по ночам бродят упыри, где существуют фабрики зомби, где всем заправляют набальзамированные мертвецы-аристократы, а живые выселены в гетто. 

***

Прямо перед ним на мостовую упал огромный кусок рельсов, но Ори не замедлил шаг и на бегу перемахнул через него. Бежать, скорее бежать к Мертвецкому броду. Если удастся, он сможет поймать извозчика, переделанного или голема, в противном случае добираться до Торо через полгорода придётся долго. 

До моста Данечи было ближе, но тогда пришлось бы возвращаться к жутким серокожим убийцам. Поэтому Ори припустил к Ржавому мосту. На бегу он ещё раз оглянулся и потому едва не врезался в огромного переделанного.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, сопляк, — проскрежетал переделанный и огромной металлической клешнёй смахнул его с пути. 

С ним был ещё десяток таких же: человеческие головы на металлических каркасах-треножниках, сложносуставчатые руки со множеством лезвий и оружейных дул выставлены вперёд. 

Поднимаясь с земли, Ори ошарашено смотрел переделанным вслед. 

Господин Попурри очень быстро среагировал на бесчинства, творящиеся на его территории. Правом на разрушения и массовые убийства уже много лет обладал здесь исключительно он.

***

Барон дремал, привалившись к стене. Очередная встреча с Сулионом была назначена на завтра, и потому после ночного допроса старухи он так и остался в ангаре. 

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — слабо спросила она из-за двери.

Барон приоткрыл глаза и зевнул. Он всё ещё чувствовал лёгкую досаду за то, что привёл к главарю свихнувшуюся старуху. Но она просидела без еды и воды всю ночь и полдня, а из него даже война в Теше не вытравила остатки человечности.

— Эй, — он чуть пнул носком сапога спящего рядом Кита. Тот вздрогнул и недоумённо заморгал. — Сходи в какую-нибудь пивнушку поблизости, купи поесть и выпить чего-нибудь. И воды принеси. 

Кит сел, почёсываясь, с опухшим после сна лицом.

— Есть здесь кто-нибудь? — старуха за дверью повысила голос.

— Никого тут нет, старая ты ведьма! — крикнул ей Кит, поднялся на ноги и потянулся. — Что там, Барон, есть какие-нибудь новости?

Барон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Давай быстрее, и купи побольше. 

Когда за Китом захлопнулась дверь, старуха снова подала голос.

— Барон… Вас же так зовут? 

Он уселся на обшарпанный стол посреди ангара, достал пистолет.

— Я вижу, что меня приняли за… за сумасшедшую, — в голосе её прорезалась ярость, но она тут же добавила более спокойным тоном: — Я могу вас понять. Если бы не мое отчаянное путешествие, я бы не оказалась в Армаде и не встретилась с теми, кто столько знает о Кромлехе. 

Барон открыл барабан, проверяя патроны, повертел пистолет на большом пальце.

— Один раз я уже совершила ужасную ошибку, когда пыталась защитить свой город. Меня использовали тогда, сыграли на моей любви к Нью-Кробюзону… или на моей человечности. И наивности. Он был опытный интриган, а я — слишком напугана, слишком одержима желанием выбраться из Армады… 

Она замолчала.

— Двадцать лет назад, да? — вполголоса произнёс Барон.

— Двадцать лет назад, — повторила старуха. — Это было самое яркое событие в моей жизни. Не самое счастливое, но самое яркое. Армада — сплав множества культур, прибежище изгоев. И там я встретила троих, кто знал о Кромлехе не понаслышке. Один был торговец, другой — вампир, а третий — тот, кто родился в Кромлехе и провёл там детство и часть юности… 

— Я слышал это вчера, — оборвал Барон. 

— Вы не верите?

— Это неважно, верю я или нет, — сказал он. — Я в Теше на разное нагляделся. Но тебе не верит мой босс. Возможно, стоит рассказать ему что-нибудь более правдоподобное.

Старуха наконец замолчала. Барон проверил второй пистолет, потом нож на остроту и легко ли тот выходит из ножен. 

В дверь сбивчиво застучали. Барон приподнял бровь: никто из членов банды не утруждал себя подобным, а значит, это точно был кто-то посторонний.

Он подошёл к двери, держа пистолет со взведённым курком у бедра. 

С той стороны переминалась с ноги на ногу грязная и тощая вирма.

— Я это… Здрасте вам. Записочку дали, сказали сюда доставить. Сказали, денег дадут.

Вирма вытянула перед собой толстую руку, разжала кулак, и на подставленную ладонь Барона упал грязный клочок бумаги. 

Барон развернул его с брезгливым любопытством. Записка была, судя по почерку и подписи, от Ори. 

Вирма увидела, как он изменился в лице, и на всякий случай отступила, перебирая кривыми ногами.

— Дурные вести? 

Барон перевёл на неё тяжёлый взгляд.

— А разве парень, который передал тебе записку, не заплатил?

Вирма съёжилась.

— Он дал, но страшно было. Не хотел лететь, и он сказал, что доплатят.

Порывшись в карманах, Барон кинул крупную монету в красную ладонь. Вирма проверещала в ответ какую-то благодарность и быстро взлетела, обгадившись от страха по пути.

Барон, прищурившись, посмотрел ей вслед. Потом, опустив глаза, ещё раз перечитал записку. Резко развернулся и вернулся в ангар. 

В тёмной комнатушке в углу, на грязном полу сидела старуха, подобрав под себя ноги и укутавшись в шаль. Что-то во взгляде Барона напугало её, и она прижалась к стене.

— А ну-ка, — сказал Барон, — ещё раз повтори мне всё, что ты говорила о Великом Кромлехе. Рассказывай всё до последней детали.

***

Когда они наконец собрались все вместе и отправились в Костяной город, день клонился к закату.

Впереди шёл Торо, невысокий, худой и яростный, а следом остальные. Барон держал под локоть старуху, и она семенила рядом, не поспевая за его размашистыми шагами.

— Нам нужен экипаж, — бросил Торо, и Кит с Енохом сорвались с места. 

— Зачем нам идти, если Костяной город — это земля Попурри? — спросил вдруг Руби. Уллиам, которого он аккуратно вёл под руку, шикнул на него, а Барон уставился с недоумением и брезгливостью. Для него немыслимым было ставить под сомнения слова главаря.

Торо молча шёл вперёд.

— Потому что нужно выручать Ори, — сказал Старая Вешалка. — Пропадёт парень.

Торо наконец повернул рогатую голову и через плечо обронил:

— Попурри будет не до нас, он занят сейчас этими странными парнями. А нам полезно узнать, как они сражаются. Чем их можно убить. Если эта женщина действительно сказала правду, к нам и в самом деле пожаловал сам Великий Кромлех. 

Он подошёл к старухе вплотную и резко спросил, а шлем превратил его слова в грозный рык:

— Беллис Хладовин, что здесь нужно Великому Кромлеху? Если он находится так далеко от нас, что заставило их покинуть горы и привело сюда? 

Она смешалась, но почти сразу овладела собой и неприязненно ответила:

— Откуда мне знать? Я пыталась разговорить одного вампира, он ответил что-то про смерть немёртвых. Единожды мёртвые снова умирали в Великом Кромлехе. Не живцы, живомужи и живожёны, он чётко произнёс «джентри». И что-то про две части того, что было единым, но я так и не поняла. Не успела понять, потому что ваш человек, — она дёрнула рукой в пальцах Барона, — убил его.

Барон, Руби и Вешалка переглянулись.

Торо прогремел:

— Так тебе нужен новый вампир?

***

Кто-то слышал, что вампиры оставались ещё в Шумных холмах. 

После первой ночи, сытые и осмелевшие, с пополнением в лице тех, кто был укушен, но остался в живых, они снова вышли на улицы, едва зашло солнце. И были встречены големистами и магами, милицией и просто горожанами, вооружёнными чем попало. Вторая ночь вампиров была такой же кровавой, как и первая, но теперь повсюду лилась густая чёрная кровь вампиров. И они временно отступили.

Несмотря на мучительный голод по человеческой крови, страх перед солнечным светом и огнём заставлял их забиваться в самые тёмные норы, вглубь опустевших домов.

Сидя в большой открытой повозке, запряжённой четвёркой переделанных, Торо оглядывался по сторонам, словно стараясь сообразить, где здесь могут прятаться вампиры. Наконец он вытянул костлявую руку и указал: 

— Смотрите.

Около заброшенного дома несколько подростков окружили кого-то, исступленно катающегося по земле. Существо визжало и исходило дымом под закатными лучами, царапало почерневшими когтями землю, пыталось заползти назад под защиту прохудившихся стен, но мучители, смеясь, пинками отпихивали его назад.

Барон на ходу соскочил из повозки, в несколько шагов оказался рядом с веселящимися подростками, снял плащ и накрыл им вампира.

— Эй, мужик, это наша добыча! — возмутился один из них. Барон молча и без замаха ударил его в лицо. Под кулаком хрустнуло, и парень свалился как подкошенный. Остальные бросились в разные стороны как тараканы.

— Ждите здесь, — велел Торо переделанным, людям с мужскими головами, насаженными на шеи конских тел. 

Барон подхватил с земли обёрнутое в плащ лёгкое тело вампира и понёс его в дом. Там трясущееся обожженное существо обступили все члены банды Торо.

Вампир мелко дрожал, сочащиеся гноем глаза бегали от одного человека к другому. Кожа пошла язвами, из ран сочилась сукровица. С черепа частично облез скальп, оставшаяся шевелюра торчала клочьями. 

— Приступайте, — Торо жестом указал на него Беллис. — И поскорее, наш товарищ в беде.

Старуха, поплотнее закутавшись в шаль, наклонилась и сказала вампиру что-то на грубом, шипящем языке. Он вскинул растрёпанную голову с остатками волос, выпучил глаза. Потом ответил, хныкая и указывая на рот.

— Я не уверена, но, кажется, он очень хочет есть, — сказала Беллис.

— Мы спасли ему жизнь, пусть будет благодарен уже за это, — сказал Торо, и рогатый шлем превратил его слова в яростный рёв. 

Но добиться от голодного вампира чего-либо было невозможно: он дрожал, грыз собственные пальцы, с которых кусками облезала кожа, и беспрестанно скулил.

Наконец Торо нетерпеливо топнул ногой, и вампир в страхе уставился на него. Барон вытащил нож, подошёл поближе. Полоснул себя по предплечью, протянул ему.

— Только следите, чтобы его слюна не попала вам в кровь. Иначе вы заразитесь сами, — встревоженно сказала Беллис. Барон покосился на неё, но промолчал.

Вампир потянулся к окровавленной руке, но остановился, наткнувшись на взгляд Барона. Наконец осторожно протянул трясущиеся, покрытые струпьями пальцы, пачкая их в крови, облизал раздвоенным языком. 

Даже Уллиам повернулся лицом-затылком, чтобы посмотреть на отвратительный процесс кормёжки. Енох скривился, да и Кита перекосило. Руби глазел с открытым ртом, а Вешалка, похоже, откровенно веселился от реакции приятелей — он был кактом, и слизывание человеческой крови не вызывало у него отвращения. Барон стоял со спокойным лицом и позволял вампиру раз за разом протягивать ладони к текущему по его предплечью алому ручейку. 

Наконец вампир настолько осмелел, что потянулся к ране губами. Барон, нахмурившись, отдёрнул руку. 

— С него хватит, — сказал Торо. — Беллис Хладовин, переведи ему, что больше не получит. Пусть теперь расскажет о цели Кромлеха.

— Это будет сложно… — пробормотала она, но, встретив непроницаемый взгляд стеклянных глаз Торо, обречённо вздохнула.

Старая Вешалка начал перевязывать Барону руку, а Беллис, нагнувшись к вампиру, с помощью жестов и обрывков известных ей верхнекромлехских слов попыталась задать ему вопрос. Его раны затягивались на глазах, и он говорил всё охотнее — вот только Беллис было трудно его понять. 

Наконец, через бесконечно долгие пятнадцать минут, она выпрямилась со стоном и повернулась к Торо.

— Я могла понять неправильно, я всё-таки знаю этот язык только понаслышке… — начала она. Торо перебил её:

— Вчера вы были куда увереннее. Говорите всё.

Пятнистые пальцы Беллис теребили грязную шаль, пока она сбивчиво говорила.

— Хорошо. Похоже, что там, в Кромлехе, произошёл некий раскол между влиятельными танати. Государственный строй у них — некрократия, во главе стоят мертвецы-аристократы. Похоже, было что-то вроде революции — это говорю вам я, не он, я сама делаю свои выводы на основе того, что поняла из его слов. И часть танати была то ли изгнана, то ли ушла сама. Сюда они явились занять наши земли. Отобрать у нас наш город. А вампиров взяли с собой, чтобы те… предварительно зачищали территории, через которые они шли к нам. И тогда… — она ахнула и приложила руку ко рту.

Тусклые блестяшки, глаза Торо, казалось, загорелись ярче.

— Спроси его насчёт оживших мертвецов, — велел он.

Беллис снова повернулась к вампиру, но банда Торо уже знала ответ на вопрос прежде, чем его озвучили.

— Да, это сделали они. И… чума тоже их рук дело. Это они отравили реки Нью-Кробюзона, — она зябко обхватила себя руками. — Не думаю, что они хотят убить всех. Тот человек, который родился в Кромлехе, рассказывал, что живых нанимали на особо опасную работу. 

— Иначе говоря, тех, кто выживет, сделают рабами? — произнёс Торо. Беллис кивнула. Не понимающий ни слова на рагамоли вампир съёжился.

— Поехали, — сказал Торо и кивнул Вешалке. Тот выхватил пистолет и направил на вампира. Беллис вскрикнула:

— Зачем?

Вампир неожиданно кинулся к ней — она вскрикнула ещё раз — обнял за ноги, как испуганный ребёнок обнимает мать, и быстро-быстро забормотал что-то. 

— Он хочет пойти с нами, — сказала Беллис. — Обещает, что поможет нам против танати. Он может знать, как с ними расправиться. Они… невероятно сильны, в своё время они сумели победить Призрачников.

— Мы тоже в своё время их победили, — сказал Торо и жестом приказал Вешалке убрать оружие. — Хорошо, забирай его с собой. Если по пути он тебя загрызёт — виновата будешь только ты. Если нападёт на кого-то из нас — тебе всё равно не жить.

— Я поняла, — высокомерно ответила Беллис и вскинула седую всклокоченную голову. Она что-то сказала вампиру, отчего он перестал цепляться за неё и наконец поднялся, опасливо косясь на остальных.

Экипаж переделанных терпеливо ждал их; когда главный, темнокожий мужчина с телом лошади, увидел вампира, то крикнул:

— Вы с ума сошли? Я не повезу его!

— Считай, что ты везёшь только нас, — крикнул в ответ Торо, — а его везут твои товарищи. За пять монет сверху.

— Ты ведь ни черта не поняла из того, что он там нёс, пока цеплялся за твою юбку, — сказал Барон, обращаясь к Беллис, пока они шли к повозке. 

Она смело встретила его взгляд.

— Да, я не поняла ни слова. Но он и в самом деле может оказаться нам полезен. А если нет — я готова умереть. По крайней мере, я погибну за свой город.

***

Ржавый мост лежал в развалинах: куски бетона с беспомощно торчащей арматурой, перекрученные стальные тросы, похожие на обнажённые сухожилия. 

Позади Ори с грохотом обрушилась ветка Паутинного Дерева — ему не было нужды оборачиваться, чтобы видеть, как подгибаются опоры-ноги, ломается железный позвоночник.

Кромлехские мертвецы отрезали Костяной город с одной стороны от остального Нью-Кробюзона. Кроме Ржавого моста оставался ещё Ячменный, но для того, чтобы попасть на него, надо было перебраться через обломки железнодорожной линии. 

Ори ещё раз с сомнением оглянулся в сторону Костяного города. Рёбра всё так же скалились в серое небо, но с такого расстояния пойди разбери, что там происходит. Он не слышал шума и криков сражения. 

Ори переступил с ноги на ногу и сплюнул от злости. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он напрасно паникует. Да, у этих проклятых танати есть мечи и взрывчатка, но против войска разозлённого господина Попурри они не так и сильны. Может быть, он зря поднял на уши Барона и остальных? Они придут и найдут лишь кучку гниющей серой плоти — всё, что останется от грозного Кромлеха после атаки переделанных.

Вчерашняя старуха что-то рассказывала о способностях кромлеховцев, вспомнить бы только. Слишком уже невероятными были её байки. И всё же — если предположить, что она дословно помнит то, о чём ей рассказывали, это всё равно не то, как если бы она видела это всё собственными глазами. А кто там ей что наплёл — большой вопрос, за базар денег не берут. 

Ори ещё немного постоял, раздумывая, что же делать, но потом решил, что возвращаться к Рёбрам, чтобы оказаться между кромлеховцами и вооружёнными переделанными — не лучшая идея.

Наконец он решил, что лучше всего будет убраться подальше, и полез через обломки железной дороги, пытаясь добраться до Ячменного моста. 

В воздухе ещё стояла пыль, и через неё Ори не сразу увидел, как в его сторону бегут люди. Сначала он услышал крики и лишь потом увидел людей внизу, у холма из дерева, стали и камня, в который превратилась линия Паутинного дерева. 

С перекошенными бледными лицами, в окровавленной одежде, они ползли вверх, ломая ногти.

— Что случилось? — крикнул им сверху Ори. — Бой ещё не закончился.

Один из беглецов, костлявый переделанный с металлической черепной коробкой, из которой торчали провода и трубки, крикнул в ответ:

— Кончился!

— Чего же тогда бежите? — насмешливо спросил Ори.

— Потому и бежим, что кончился, — огрызнулся переделанный.

— Господин Попурри проиграл? — Ори не поверил собственным ушам.

— А хрен его знает, там ещё его громилы подтягиваются. Только с ними будет то же самое, что и с первыми. Я в жизни такого не видел. У них какие-то волшебные мечи, у этих выродков, никогда такого не видел. И бомбы — ты видел, что они сделали с Рёбрами? 

Ори подождал, пока переделанный не поднимется к нему, подал руку, помогая взобраться. Покачал головой. Ржавый Мост и Паутинное дерево лежали в развалинах, но жителей Костяного Города куда больше потрясло осквернение их главного символа.

— Откуда они пришли? — спросил Ори.

— Да чтоб я знал… Если бы с севера, то о нападении на Плитняковый Холм или Ближние Стоки, знали уже все, и вся милиция была уже там. Да и Университет тогда бы они не могли миновать. Похоже, они прибыли со стороны Травяной Отмены и через Пинкод добрались до нас. 

Ори нахмурился, пытаясь вызвать в памяти карту города. На горную гряду из бетона, железа и обломков шпал тем временем карабкались всё новые люди и ксении.

— Может ли быть так, — медленно сказал Ори, — что они заняли Худую сторону? 

Его слова перекрыло множество испуганных голосов, и он поднял руку, призывая к молчанию.

— Ведь тогда может случиться так, что и Ячменный мост для нас будет закрыт. 

Какая-то женщина в рваном платье с блёстками, потасканная на вид, но ещё миловидная, зло крикнула:

— Пока ты стоишь и прикидываешь, они в самом деле могут перекрыть мост! 

Её слова послужили сигналом для остальных, и перепуганные люди с удвоенной силой полезли вверх по обломкам железной дороги, чтобы перебраться через них и пропасть из виду. Переделанный с наполовину железной головой почему-то остался с Ори.

Когда они наконец добрались до вершины рукотворной гряды, Ори услышал истошный крик.

Кричала та шлюха, что призывала всех торопиться к мосту, и к ней присоединись другие. Они уже почти спустились вниз и теперь корчились на земле, царапая лица и горла. А со стороны реки к ним медленным, ленивым шагом шли уже знакомые Ори серокожие люди. Эти немного отличались по виду от других, на площади — рты у них не были зашиты, волосы подстрижены покороче и одежда не такая пестрая.

Они не были вооружены, но исходившую от них опасность Ори ощущал всем телом.

— Бежим, — сказал он, дёрнув переделанного за рукав. 

Тот смотрел на живых мертвецов, не отрываясь, и вздрогнул, когда Ори обратился к нему. 

— Куда? — беспомощно спросил он. 

Ори уже спускался вниз и ответил, не оборачиваясь:

— Назад, в Костяной город.

— Но там тоже эти чудовища!

— И другие люди. А скоро должны подойти и мои друзья — я надеюсь на это, — тихо добавил он.

— И все там погибнем! — заорал переделанный.

— Мы будем сражаться.

***

Мэр Стем-Фулькер терпеливо ждала, пока тощий и долговязый карсист закончит возню с проволоками и катушками. В мертвой густой тишине коридора одышливое дыхание ее министра иностранных дел слышалось особенно четко. Мэр выдохнула колечко дыма:

— Если вас что-то тревожит, Перрота, не стесняйтесь.

Дыхание прервалось испуганным свистом, как будто в комнате вдруг очутился закипающий чайник. 

— Госпожа мэр, вы уверены, что без этого не обойтись?

Она осторожно, чтобы не нарушить образующийся тонкий треугольник, развернулась к нему. Смерила презрительным взглядом:

— У вас есть другие предложения? Может, у вас под кроватью припрятано оружие, которое можно противопоставить всей мощи Великого Кромлеха?

Перрота заметно стушевался, и мэр усмехнулась, вновь поворачиваясь к двери.

Карсист как раз закончил возиться с настройками своей чудной машинки — за двадцать с лишним лет мэр так и не придумала ей подходящего названия — и дернул за рычаг.

Воздух в комнате заискрился, по проводам, соединявшим мэра, ее секретаря, Гонзагу и министра Перроту, побежали голубоватые разряды тока. Волосы у всех четверых, включая карсиста, встали дыбом, и мэр едва подавила желание их пригладить. Вместо этого толкнула неказистую дверь.

Они просеменили внутрь, стараясь не нарушить симметрию треугольника, Гонзага прикрыл дверь, а Стем-Фулькер с любопытством завсегдатая огляделась, отмечая еще один слой пыли на старой обшарпанной мебели и новые нотки затхлости в застоявшемся воздухе.

Было душно и неуютно. Снова хотелось курить.

Стем-Фулькер передернула плечами, слыша, как сопят за ее спиной двое мужчин, и посмотрела на карсиста, воркующего с бойлером в углу комнаты и своей машинкой.

— Сколько у нас времени?

Тот хрустнул пальцами, выпрямляясь.

— Учитывая общую нестабильность атмосферы в данном сегменте пространства и влияние внешних факторов — не больше двадцати минут. Полагаю, с правилами безопасности все знакомы? — в высоком молодом голосе не было и тени сомнения в положительном ответе. Стем-Фулькер задумчиво кивнула мимолетной мысли — этот мальчик может далеко пойти.

С едва заметной запинкой отозвался Перрота, буркнул что-то невнятное, но похожее на согласие, Гонзага.

— Начинаем, — худые пальцы карсиста отбили барабанную дробь по клавишам на машинке, та заурчала, бойлер загудел, и Стем-Фулькер едва заметно расправила плечи, готовясь к встрече.

Духота в комнате сгустилась до состояния плотного желе. По виску Стем-Фулькер потекла первая капля пота, но она даже не дернулась ее убрать — по комнате прошли волны, изгибающие пространство, пол на пару секунд стал жидким и красным — морем крови, — потянуло душным запахом тухлых яиц.

На столе проступили контуры нескольких папок, пресс-папье и ажурной, тонкостенной чашки с чем-то густым и темным. За столом появился высокий плотный мужчина в безупречном деловом костюме.

Он стряхнул с рукава несколько белых крупинок чего-то, похожего на кость — Стем-Фулькер предпочла думать, что это мука или пудра — и доброжелательно ей улыбнулся.

— Госпожа мэр? Чем обязан? 

Жуткий и жалкий вой истязаемых грешников повторил вопрос. 

— Господин посол, — Стем-Фулькер вежливо наклонила голову. — Рада видеть вас в добром здравии. Не буду тратить наше с вами время, перейду сразу к делу.

— Как вам будет угодно, — демон качнул головой. На секунду все присутствующие в комнате увидели тяжелые витые рога и языки пламени. Не вздрогнула лишь мэр.

— Прежде всего, — Стем-Фулькер сощурилась. — Действуют ли сегодня особые правила?

— Нет, — уголки губ посла чуть изогнулись. — Можете не стесняться в вопросах.

Гулкое плачущее эхо его слов потерялось в пространственных складках между измерениями. Карсист тихо шепнул мэру:

— Пятнадцать минут, — и та коротко кивнула. Вздохнула, набрав в грудь очередную порцию густого и тухлого воздуха, и заговорила:

— В настоящее время у нас возникла небольшая политическая проблема. Разногласия с ранее нейтральным к нам государством, которые не представляется возможным решить иным способом. И мы бы хотели вас нанять для решения данной проблемы. Гонорар стандартный плюс надбавка за срочность и эффективность вмешательства.

— Хм, — посол задумался, поставив локти на стол и переплетя пальцы. Зрачки в глазах медленно начали менять форму, становясь все уже и уже. Стем-Фулькер терпеливо ждала, ее сопровождающие, кажется, и не дышали. Карсист чуть слышно постукивал пальцем по машинке, видимо, отсчитывая секунды. 

— Хорошо, — наконец проговорил посол, размыкая пальцы. — Проследите за тем, чтобы товар был качественный, в прошлой партии были бракованные единицы.

— Хорош-ш-шо, — змеиным шипением поддакнул адский хор.

— Лично займусь отбором, — согласилась Стем-Фулькер, слегка расслабив сжавшиеся вокруг керамического диода в ее левой руке пальцы. — Не смею вас больше задерживать, посол. Было приятно с вами поговорить.

— Взаимно, — демон растянул губы в зубастой улыбке. — Если вам в жизни или смерти что-нибудь понадобится — вы знаете, как меня найти.

Карсист щелкнул регулятором на своей машинке, и фигура посла расплылась, замерцала, будто сносимая невидимым вихрем, а из-под пола донесся низкий гул. 

Кровавый свет моргнул и стек по стенам, впитавшись в пол. Глаза четверых людей ослепила яркая вспышка, и когда они проморгались — в комнате была лишь вековая мебель и нетронутый слой пыли.

— Позер, — буркнула Стем-Фулькер, выпутываясь из проводов и набивая трубку. Гонзага согласно кивнул и молча протянул почтительно зажженный огонек к мундштуку. 

— Пойдемте, господа, у нас много работы, — мэр выпустила в потолок первую струйку дыма, блаженно вздохнула и первой зашагала к выходу из посольства. 

Что ж, их шансы на успех только что подскочили на десять пунктов.

***

«Мы будем сражаться». 

Костяной город, отрезанный от остального Нью-Кробюзона, дрогнул перед танати, замер на мгновение, а после ощетинился лезвиями и дулами оружий.

Переделанные Попурри, его зловещая металлическая армия, не устояли перед завоевателями, рассыпались осколками металла и кровавыми брызгами, но взамен из каждой щели квартала, словно крысы, выползли воры и убийцы — кровь и плоть Воровского квартала.

Высокий мертвец с красивым неподвижным лицом, одетый в пёструю многослойную одежду, жестами отдавал приказы остальным, приказывал им что-то движениями глаз и короткими мычащими звуками, доносящимися из зашитого рта. Меч в его руке, тонкий и длинный, блестел, даже когда на него не падало солнце. 

Танати прошли через площадь, оставляя за собой след из мёртвых людей и тонкий запах законсервированной плоти. За ними следом поднимались обезглавленные тела, отрубленные головы слепо ворочали глазами и беспомощно разевали рты. 

Это не сломило решимость жителей Костяного города: требовалось что-то куда более страшное. И танати не заставили себя долго ждать. 

Издалека было видно, как один из кромлеховцев швырнул под ноги вооружённой толпе что-то небольшое и круглое. Ближайших к Ори людей окутал уже знакомый голубоватый дымок, и толпа поредела. Вторая дымовая бомба отогнала подальше тех, кто не вдохнул яд, а к отравленным неспешно подошёл танати с обнажённым мечом. 

Ори, подобравшись как можно ближе, вскинул руку и постарался прицелиться. Его опередили: раздалось сразу несколько выстрелов с разных сторон, и к голубому ядовитому дыму добавился пороховой.

Трудно было что-то разглядеть, но когда дым немного рассеялся, оказалось, что пули вошли в набальзамированное тело танати совсем неглубоко, застряли в коже. Не обращая внимания на пулевые отверстия в груди, он продолжал убивать людей, а их товарищи могли лишь беспомощно наблюдать за этим.

— Нужно что-то посильнее, — пробормотал себе под нос Ори, и словно в ответ его оттолкнули в сторону, и вперёд вышел какт с дискомётом. Дальность выстрела у него была не такой хорошей, как у огнестрельного оружия, но и ядовитый дым на какта, похоже, не действовал так, как на людей. 

Он направился вперёд, прямо к танати, пока не оказался весь окутан голубой дымкой. Выстрелил, и вращающийся диск впился в руку танати, сжимающую меч. С такого расстояния он должен был отсечь её, но лезвие вошло лишь наполовину. Танати перевёл взгляд с убитого им на руку, потом поднял глаза на какта. Лицо его было неподвижным, но вся поза выдавала лёгкое удивление.

Какт, не медля, достал второе круглое лезвие и выстрелил снова, почти не целясь. От второго диска рука танати отделилась почти полностью и повисла на тонком лоскуте кожи. Среди людей раздались торжествующие вопли, и переделанный с металлическим черепом, с которым Ори пытался пробиться к Ячменному мосту, торжествующе заорал. Но кромлеховец, вытащив очередную бомбу из-под широкого яркого пояса, небрежно швырнул её в сторону какта. Вслед за яркой вспышкой вокруг какта поднялись ярко-красные пары. Дискомёт упал на землю, руки какта повисли. И вдруг он сам рухнул — тело мгновенно размякло и опало вялыми зеленоватыми кусками в луже живицы. 

Вокруг Ори снова закричали, но теперь это были крики ужаса. Толпа отхлынула, а он замер на месте, стиснув зубы. Танати почти освободили площадь и разделились на две группы, а вслед за ними тащились безглавые мертвецы. Открылся небольшой проход, но, чтобы оказаться на том конце площади, пришлось бы бежать мимо шевелящихся останков.

— Не успеешь, — сказал переделанный, боязливо оглядываясь в сторону убегающих людей.

Почему-то он никак не решался оставить Ори. 

— Они медленные, — ответил Ори. — У них есть мечи, есть бомбы, но они медленные. Шанс есть. Я не знаю, дошло ли моё письмо до товарищей, и мне нужно предупредить их ещё раз — лично. Успеть можно, эти твари пока заняты другими. Побежали вместе, — он показал глазами на площадь. 

Он сам не слишком-то верил в то, что говорил, и боялся того, что творилось на площади. Да и сбегать посреди боя, оставляя невольных товарищей, возможно, было не самым благородным делом. Но Ори утешал себя тем, что вернётся и приведёт с собой Торо и остальных. А они продержатся, не могут не продержаться. 

В это время навстречу танати во главе с высоким темноволосым мертвецом выскочили сразу несколько кактов, выставив дискомёты. Люди, стоящие позади, подбадривали их, стреляли из бесполезных пистолетов, стараясь выиграть для кактов немного времени. Ори задержал дыхание, закрыл нос и рот курткой, чтобы не вдохнуть ненароком ядовитый газ, дёрнул переделанного за рукав и кинулся вперёд. Судя по топоту за спиной, тот устремился за ним. Он был старше, а Ори моложе и быстрее, и всё же он надеялся, что они выберутся из этой переделки вдвоём.

Ровно между двумя группами кромлеховцев, одна из которых была атакована кактами, вторая добивала отравленных голубым дымом, — открывался проход на площадь. 

Ори чувствовал, как оборачиваются танати, мимо которых они пробегали, слышал подбадривающие — он надеялся — возгласы людей.   
«Я помогу, я приведу помощь», — билось в голове с ударами пульса. 

В начале площади было пусто, а потом Ори с разбегу врезался в безголовое тело, еле удержался на ногах, снова бросился вперёд, а мертвецы протягивали руки, пытаясь поймать беглецов. 

Под ногами хлюпало, Ори старался не смотреть вниз и поплатился за это. Один раз он споткнулся обо что-то, но не упал, на второй — случайно пнул и отправил в полёт отрубленную голову. Переделанный крикнул что-то сзади, но из-за шума в ушах Ори с его не расслышал.

Он снова запнулся и на этот раз растянулся посреди кровавых ошмётков и осколков костей. Переделанный промчался мимо, даже не оглянувшись. Видя прямо перед собой мёртвую голову, беззвучно разевающую рот, Ори не мог его осудить.

Однако переделанный так и не убежал далеко. Перед ним будто из воздуха возник танати, тот самый — высокий, темноволосый. Зашитые губы не шевельнулись, но ровные брови вскинулись вверх, словно он удивлялся такому странному порыву живого человека. И вскинул меч, удивительный, сделанный словно из какого-то жидкого металла — с острия постоянно стекали сверкающие капли и растворялись в воздухе, не долетая до земли.

Переделанный затормозил, поднял руку в бессмысленной попытке защититься. Лезвие рассекло её, прошло через железную коробку черепа как сквозь воздух, не оставив и царапины, располовинило живую часть головы до самых плеч. 

Ори даже не испугался, когда танати степенно перешагнул через тело и навис над ним. На лице предводителя кромлеховцев застыло всё то же выражение: высоко вскинутые брови и полуприкрытые глаза, отчего оно казалось презрительным, брезгливым. Возможно, так и было: старуха рассказывала, что живых мертвецы держат в гетто и относятся к ним как ко второму сорту.

Больше он ни о чём не успел подумать, потому что танати занёс над ним оплывающий меч, а позади него вдруг поднялся на три металлических ноги покорёженный, но всё ещё живой переделанный из армии Попурри. Нестерпимо медленно танати повернул голову на скрежет суставов, и механический боец бросился на него. 

Ори очнулся, быстро и неловко поднялся на ноги, даже не стряхнув налипшие на брюки ошмётки плоти, и припустил в сторону моста Данечи.

Позади что-то происходило — куда более страшное, чем всё до этого. Воздух гудел, его опять пронизала вибрация, вроде той, что возникла перед первым взрывом, покалечившим Рёбра. Ори старался бежать как можно быстрее — теперь он был один и мог ни о ком не волноваться, но перед глазами стояла пелена, а ноги почему-то стали заплетаться. 

Шатаясь, он продолжал бежать всё дальше, а позади что-то шевелилось, наливалось чудовищной силой, давило.

Вдруг над ухом раздался грохот, и морок отпустил. Из последних сил Ори рванул вперёд и выбрался наконец с площади. Туман перед глазами не рассеялся окончательно, но он мог смутно видеть спасителей — женщин в ярких платьях и с оружием в руках. 

Уже вблизи Ори смог разглядеть их подробнее и оторопел: ближайшая женщина оказалась вовсе не дамой, а бородатым мужчиной.

Трансвестит подмигнул накрашенным глазом.

— Осторожнее, красавчик. Тут стреляют.

— Смазливая бригада, — растерянно сказал Ори, отшатываясь. 

От вирм и от немногих выживших, что бежали из зачищенной Худой Стороны, город понемногу узнавал о пришествии Великого Кромлеха в Нью-Кробюзон. И горожане, вытаскивая припрятанное в своё время оружие — бесполезное против чумы и не слишком эффективное для борьбы с вампирами, — стали понемногу стекаться к Костяному городу. Покажись там Смазливая Бригада в обычное время, им было бы несдобровать. Но сейчас, когда опасность грозила всем, десяток пистолетов не был лишним. 

— Они самые, милый, Ты пришёл нам помочь или спрятаться за спинами у женщин? — жеманно спросил бородатый.

— Я его знаю, это человек Торо, — сказал другой мужчина, на голову выше Ори, с цветами в волосах, оправляя пояс со взрывчаткой, надетый поверх атласного жёлтого платья. И обратился уже к Ори: — Зови всех, кого можешь сюда приводи! Мы долго не продержимся. И попробуй добраться до химиков и магов Барсучьей топи. Они-то должны сообразить, как справиться с этой напастью. Беги, хавер. — Ори передёрнуло это обращение из уст шлюхи мужского пола. — Беги, а мы прикроем. 

И Ори побежал — по скользким от крови улицам.

***

По крышам Барсучьей топи Ори носился ещё мальчишкой: заглядывал в окна мансард, пытаясь разглядеть таинственные опыты учёных. Иногда вместе с друзьями, такими же оборванными и бесстрашными, набирал дымящуюся воду в реке и поливал ей чахлые деревца на берегу. Чаще всего они засыхали, но иногда вдруг расцветали крупными цветами, от запаха которых кружилась голова, или начинали шевелить ветвями, стараясь поймать всё, что двигалось рядом.

Подростком Ори подрабатывал в Барсучьей топи посыльным, разнося всякие свёртки в другие районы города. Это отсюда, как он слышал то тут, то там, двадцать лет назад в город пробралась сонная лихорадка. Уличные друзья по большому секрету показали заброшенный склад на Плицевой дороге, в котором, по их словам, вывели чудовищ, пожирающих чужие мозги. Слушать истории, как чья-то бабушка или сосед однажды ночью пропали, а потом нашлись пускающими слюни идиотами, было противно, жутко и завораживающе. Тех рассказов Ори боялся, конечно — но так, как боятся чудовищ на картинках, зная, что на самом деле их не бывает.

Сейчас он был в ужасе от чего-то вполне конкретного, осязаемого, отчётливого. Спиной он чувствовал, как набухает новый гнойник на измученном теле Нью-Кробюзона, как мертвеет сама ткань города. Всё происходящее около Рёбер — живые мертвецы и танати, огромные осколки костей, живые головы — вдруг навалилось на него. Ори остановился, опёрся рукой о стену ближайшего дома, кое-как отдышался. Какая-то тень над головой заслонила солнце, и Ори испуганно задрал голову. Над ним с мерным гудением проплыл милицейский дирижабль в сторону моста Данечи. Ори проследил за ним взглядом, пока он не скрылся за крышами, облизнул губы, прислушался. Тишина, лишь удаляющийся звук работающего мотора. До правительства тоже дошли вести о незваных гостях.

Небо было совершенно безоблачным, лучи солнца — по-весеннему яркими, но Ори не покидало ощущение ярко освещённого операционного стола.

Он вспомнил, как легко рассыпались Рёбра. Танати не составит труда сбить дирижабль или аэростат. Милиция окажется бессильна перед врагом.

Вокруг не было никого, и некому было удивляться тому, как молодой человек, стоящий посреди улицы, вдруг закричал. 

***

Узкие переулки Учёного квартала приняли его в себя, и он побрёл, шатаясь, словно пьяный. Под ногой пискнул барсук и юркнул в окно подвала. Понемногу стали попадаться люди и немногочисленные ксении. Чума, мертвецы и вампиры взяли с Учёного квартала свою дань, но всё же здесь было оживлённее, чем в Сириаке или Сантере. У Ори першило в горле, говорить было трудно, но он, схватив ближайшего к нему человека за рукав, заговорил быстро и бессвязно:

— Помогите, Великий Кромлех идёт… Надо что-то делать… Мертвецы, они убивают…

Человек с брезгливым испугом выдернул руку и поспешил прочь от Ори, по уши изгвазданного в крови и грязи. Он растерялся было, но и разозлился, догнал его.

— На город напали! — крикнул он, не обращая внимания на боль в саднящем горле. — Вам всем угрожает опасность!

Люди вокруг оборачивались, смотрели удивлённо, перешёптывались между собой. Ори не мог поверить — разве они не слышали ничего о том, что случилось совсем рядом?

— Опасность угрожает всем! — повторил он, но голос оборвался, и получилось жалко и беспомощно.

Из небольшой толпы собравшихся вокруг Ори прохожих вышла оборванная женщина сорока с лишним лет. Смерила Ори презрительным взглядом.

— Нам всем угрожает опасность… уже давно, — она понизила голос и добавила почти шёпотом: — Пока мы сами не изменим хоть что-то в этом городе. 

Она отвернулась от него, и когда Ори снова ухватил её за руку, дёрнулась от него. С её головы соскользнул шерстяной платок, открывая седую голову и жуткий рубец на месте уха.

— Послушай, хавер, — Ори смягчил голос, — я — человек Торо, и я тоже сражаюсь против правительства. Но это совсем другое, это настоящая беда для всех. На город напали враги, они разрушили Рёбра, мосты, железную дорогу. Паутинного дерева, считай, больше нет. Они убивают людей, а потом оживляют их своим мерзким волшебством… Я видел это своими глазами, я еле сбежал, — он выпалил это, потом сообразил, как это звучит и добавил: — Я побежал за помощью, потому что там и переделанные, и люди, и там извращенцы-трансы, они тоже сражаются…

— Неужели Теш? — перебила его женщина коротко и взволнованно. 

Ори замотал головой.

— Великий Кромлех.

— Это легенда, это сказка.

— Поверь, я давно не видел ничего более реального. Помогите. — Он оглядел немногочисленную толпу учёных и магов. — Помогите, потому что скоро они придут сюда.

Они поднялись по шаткой винтовой лестнице до мансарды старого трёхэтажного дома, оставив внизу гудящую толпу.

Женщина, представившаяся Дерхан, толкнула хлипкую дверь и вошла. 

Длинное просторное помещение, освещаемое тремя окнами в кровле, было заставлено непонятными механизмами, ретортами, затянуто, как паутиной, переплетением проводов и стеклянных труб. В глубине студии кто-то возился с громоздким механическим прибором. 

Ори нахмурился: самодельные механизмы находились под запретом с войны Конструктов. Конечно, мало кого из нелегальных учёных останавливал запрет властей, несмотря на угрозу жестокой расправы со стороны властей.

— Что такое, Ди? — буркнул человек надтреснутым старческим голосом. Он даже не обернулся.

— Пожалуйста, послушай этого юношу, — сказала она и отошла в сторону, показывая Ори. — Он говорит жуткие вещи. 

— Мало что может меня теперь испугать, — огрызнулся старик, но всё же отвлёкся от машины и повернулся к вошедшим. Он был полным, с клочковатой пегой бородой, с тёмной кожей нездорового, землистого оттенка. Лицо покрыто старыми шрамами, и — точь-в-точь как у женщины, — нет левого уха. Словно они оба состояли в некой тайной секте или стали жертвами ритуального действа. Это пугало, но куда меньше воспоминаний о танати у Рёбер. Старик нетерпеливо уставился на Ори, не скрывая раздражения. 

Пришлось обогнуть всевозможные переплетения проводов, перешагнуть через раскиданные по полу металлические детали, чтобы добраться до него. Ори протянул руку:

— Меня зовут Ори, и…

— Айзек, — отрезал старик, не обращая внимания на ладонь Ори. — Быстрее к делу, я слишком занят.

По мере рассказа Ори Айзек мрачнел, но ничего не говорил и лишь нервно дёргал себя за бороду. Когда Ори заканчивал историю рассказом о Смазливой Бригаде, которая прикрыла его отход, Айзек оборвал его.

— Ясно, — сказал он и бросил угрюмый взгляд на Дерхан. — Ты слышишь, Ди? Город снова в беде, и снова некому помочь, кроме меня. Что-то очень напоминает, верно? 

Ори переводил непонимающий взгляд с Айзека на Дерхан. На лице её ясно читалось разочарование. 

— Айзек, послушай…

— Да что слушать, — взорвался он. — В прошлый раз, знай я, чем всё кончится, послал бы с порога к чертям Ягарека, оставил бы всё как есть и сбежал вместе с Лин из этого проклятого города. 

— Айзек, — мягко и терпеливо сказала она.

— Растоптал бы эту чёртову гусеницу, своими руками задушил бы Газида раньше, чем его прирезал Попурри! 

— Айзек. 

— Ди, пожалуй, нам стоит снова бежать. Оставим это на мэра и милицию, пусть зовут Ткача или своих ручных демонов. У меня нет лишнего уха и нет никакого желания спасать этот прогнивший город.

Весь его вид говорил о непреклонности, но Дерхан лишь ласково улыбалась на эту вспышку гнева.

— Ты сделал кризисную машину, — сказала она. — Не случись ничего этого, ты оставил бы эту затею, Айзек. 

— Какой от неё прок? Она не помогла мне вылечить Лин, — горько ответил Айзек, но его ярость слегка поутихла.

— Если мы уйдём сейчас, то ты не закончишь свою нынешнюю работу, — сказала Дерхан, уговаривая его как капризного ребёнка. — Айзек, разве тебе как учёному не интересно посмотреть на живых мертвецов? 

— Я уже насмотрелся на них двадцать лет назад. На тех, кто не мог даже есть самостоятельно, кто срал под себя. Живыми их назвать было сложно… — Айзек вздохнул, явно успокаиваясь, и ворчливо спросил: — Можешь описать их? Чем они питаются, если им нужна пища, и как в них поддерживается жизнь? 

— Есть человек, который знает о них очень много, — сказал Ори. — Но он сейчас далеко, и я не знаю, где именно и как его найти. 

Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что говорила ночью безумная старуха. К его собственному удивлению, вспомнить удалось не так и мало. 

Айзек слушал, удовлетворенно качая головой и уточняя что-то по ходу рассказа Ори.. Дерхан смотрела на него и улыбалась. Похоже, она была рада такому энтузиазму.

— Бальзамирующий раствор… Недействующий пищеварительный тракт… — Айзек, только что ворчливый, усталый и злой, преобразился. — Пожалуй, с этим можно кое-что придумать, а, Ди? Только мне нужен один из этих мертвецов, желательно, живой… То есть в рабочем состоянии… — не в состоянии сформулировать точнее, Айзек раздражённо махнул рукой. — В общем, ты понял меня. Или хотя бы часть его тела. И тогда мы решим эту проблему. Ди, мне кое-что понадобится. Сходи к соседям за перегонным кубом.

— Конечно, — Дерхан снова накинула на голову платок. 

Ори умоляюще посмотрел на них.

— Только поскорее, пожалуйста. Они очень медлительные, им противостоит весь Воровской квартал и люди мистера Попурри, но рано или поздно они убьют и обратят всех. И тогда они придут сюда.

— Я же сказал, что займусь этим, — буркнул Айзек, но видно было, как он горит желанием поскорее приступить к делу. Геноцид жителей Нью-Кробюзона был для него увлекательной научной задачей. 

Ори с Дерхан спустились вниз, оставив ученого за рабочим столом: Айзек что-то лихорадочно строчил, делал первые намётки теорий.  
Перед тем, как отправиться своей дорогой, Дерхан крепко сжала руку Ори.

— Он очень хороший человек, — сказала она. — Но он очень много испытал и потерял, с ним несправедливо обошлись в своё время. А тебе, если там используют отравляющий газ, лучше раздобыть респиратор. Пойдём пока со мной, спросим у химиков. 

***

Далеко-далеко, у несмело розовеющего горизонта топорщились шпили Нью-Кробюзона, похожие на множество рук, воздетых к небу в немой мольбе о помощи.

Каттер вздохнул и посмотрел вперед, туда, где торопливые люди, какты и переделанные клали последние куски рельсов. Оглянулся назад и вздохнул снова — где-то там, между тюками с утварью и баками с водяными, сейчас притаился Курабин, готовясь к последнему спрямлению дороги. Готовясь умереть.

Ни Каттер, ни Иуда, ни даже прямая, как полет стрелы, Анн-Гари не произносили вслух слова «смерть», но все знали, что маленький служитель тешского культа не доживет до заката. Знал это и сам Курабин.

Каттер зябко поежился, хотя весенний холодок еще не успел запустить в него свои цепкие когти. Он бы не смог так, как Курабин — именно сейчас, после всех треволнений последних недель, после известия о том, что в Нью-Кробюзоне бушует чума, что по улицам бродят вампиры, выпивающие человека до последней капли крови, что город умирает, и они могут умереть вместе с ним, Каттеру до одури хотелось жить.

Будущее улыбалось ему губами Иуды Лёва, манило теплыми глазами уличных фонарей Нью-Кробюзона и вкусными запахами любимой харчевни за Ячменным мостом.

Будущее пугало его милицейскими дубинками, и ошметками человеческого мяса, размазанными по камням городских улиц, и пустыми мертвыми лицами давних знакомых, иссушенных вампирами или чумной горячкой.

Будущее просто было.

Из хвоста поезда донесся сильный и четкий голос Анн-Гари, распекающей детей за какую-то провинность, и Каттер мягко улыбнулся, подставив лицо легкому весеннему ветерку, пахнущему свежей листвой и грядущими переменами.

Как бы там ни было, они это сделали.

После двадцати лет странствий Железный Совет, громыхая и звеня всем своим чудовищным змеиным телом, вновь торопился вернуться в когда-то исторгнувшее его чрево.

Они возвращались домой.

***

«Железный совет, в Нью-Кробюзон прибыл Железный совет». 

Сорвавшись с чьих-то губ, это известие понеслось по воздуху на крыльях вирм и гаруд, поплыло по мутным водам Ржавчины, Малого и Большого Вара вместе с немногочисленными водяными, побежало по мостовым на коротких лапках барсуков и быстрых мальчишеских ногах. 

Добрые вести разносились куда быстрее плохих. Если бы Нью-Кробюзон не переболел чумой, не пережил бы две страшных ночи и не изнемогал сейчас в борьбе против танати, кто знает, чем обернулось бы прибытие Железного Совета. 

Ори помнил, как вспыхивали тут и там недовольства, как медленно, но неуклонно зрела ненависть в рабочих кварталах, как она подпитывалась гневом и яростью. Зародыш по имени Коллектив, вся сила угнетённых, уже начал шевелиться в утробе города, ему оставалось совсем немного, чтобы родиться в огне и крови и накрыть собой весь Нью-Кробюзон. 

Но теперь он был мёртв, и на его останках милиционеры и рабочие вместе сражались против Великого Кромлеха.

Железный совет больше не был тем символом свободы, как как прежде, но он стал символом спасения. 

Ори брёл по ночному Костяному городу, полному вяло копошащихся трупов и мерцающего голубого тумана. Он опоздал. Он вернулся, но мёртвым уже не нужна была помощь, да он и не привёл никого с собой — только слабую тень надежды. 

Смазливая Бригада, мужчины в платьях и с накрашенными лицами лежали спокойно и неподвижно на земле, там же, где встретили его и велели идти за помощью. Они не отступили. Похоже, с ними справились без магии дымовых бомб, и Ори был рад, что после смерти они обрели покой.

Те, кто попал под действие магии танати и впали в не-смерть, слабо шевелились вокруг. Рассечённые напополам, раздавленные осколками Рёбер, затоптанные своими же бегущими товарищами. Обнажённые мышцы сокращались, обрубки слепо тыкались во все стороны, и было что-то непристойное в этой чудовищной пародии на жизнь. 

У мёртвых нет стыда, но Ори предпочёл бы сгореть дотла или утонуть, чем стать… чем-то подобным.

Посреди площади лежал дирижабль, похожий на мёртвого кита. От него к небу поднималась тонкая струйка дыма. Проходя мимо, Ори слышал шум внутри, но он не был уверен в том, что экипаж жив.

Когда он перебрался через площадь, то увидел под ногами тускло поблескивающий кружок дискомёта, чакри. 

Точно, подумал Ори с волнением, какт сумел ранить одного из мертвецов, отрубил ему руку. Только где эта чёртова конечность, вспомнить бы, разглядеть бы в темноте и вдобавок в респираторе.

Едва он подумал о том, как темна ночь — она тут же расцвела ярким светом. Ори прищурился, прикрыл глаза рукой, но свет всё равно ослеплял. Сияние выхватывало из ночи площадь во всём её мёртвом уродстве, однако Ори не видел ничего, кроме света. 

В сверкающем ореоле междумирья появилась фигура — хрупкая, тонкая, но с массивной рогатой головой.

Ноги Ори подогнулись, и он упал на колени, прямо в месиво из грязи, крови и человеческой требухи. 

— Торо, — выдохнул он. — О, Торо, ты всё-таки пришёл.

***

Перед Айзеком на стол легла человеческая рука. Красивая, мускулистая мужская рука с бледно-серой кожей и чёрными, будто крашеными, ногтями, с тяжёлыми серебряными браслетами на запястье. 

— Вот ваш танати, — сказал Торо. — Теперь дело за вами. Времени не осталось, и если вы хотите жить — торопитесь.

Айзек равнодушным взглядом окинул пёструю компанию бандитов, состоящую из тщедушного главаря с бычьей головой, переделанного, какта, пятерых крепких мужчин, старухи и вампира. Потом глаза его блеснули.

— У меня уже есть несколько идей, — сообщил он. — Мёртвую плоть можно сжечь, можно парализовать зарядом тока огромной силы, можно растворить кислотой, в конце концов. Мне нужно будет разделить эту руку на несколько частей… — он засуетился в поисках подходящего ножа.

— У тебя меньше часа, Гримнебулин, — сообщил Торо.

Старуха, сопровождающая банду, тихо ахнула.

— Айзек? 

Он отвлёкся от поисков и поднял на неё удивлённый взгляд.

Старуха выступила вперёд, прижала к груди дрожащую руку.

— Это я, Беллис. Беллис Хладовин. Ты помнишь меня?

Он нахмурился, сведя вместе две мохнатые седые брови, потом лицо просветлело.

— Беллис? Та самая? 

Она закивала.

— Я думала, ты покинул город. 

Айзек хотел было ответить, но тут же раздражённо махнул рукой.

— Потом, Беллис, всё потом… Мне нужен очень острый нож, эту мертвечину так просто не разрезать.

***

Покинув уничтоженный, выпотрошенный Костяной город, танати разделились: часть двинулась на север, к Плитняковому Холму, а другая, поменьше, задержалась, опустошая Ладмид. Там их и настигли маги, учёные и простые горожане, наученные горьким опытом Воровского квартала. 

В ряды атакующих влились и хеприйские бойцы с усовершенствованными жаломётами — армия Франсины Второй. Идея использовать против танати ток принадлежала Айзеку, но вооружить всех жаломётами не представлялось возможным: изготовление их требовало много времени, и для использования требовался специальный навык. Были и какты с огромными дискомётами. У многих имелись при себе бутылки с зажигательной смесью, гранаты и ручные бомбы. Как выяснил Айзек, набальзамированная плоть танати с трудом, но горела, и огонь мог хоть как-то да повредить им.

***

Респираторов на всех не хватало, учёные отдали всё, что у них было, рабочие обчистили все фабрики и заводы — охрана не препятствовала. 

На какое-то время в городе воцарилось прекрасное безвластие, где правительство не сражалось со своим народом, а все вместе они встали на защиту Нью-Кробюзона. 

В полутёмной мастерской Айзека томилась Беллис. Торо оставил её и вампира здесь. В бою старуха мало чем могла помочь. 

Вампир забился в угол и молча наблюдал за людьми блестящими воспалёнными глазами.

Сам Айзек, сидя за рабочим столом, продолжал эксперименты с оставшимися частичками плоти кромлеховца. Они лежали каждая на плоской стеклянной тарелке, и Айзек по очереди поливал их раствором, щелочью, кислотой. И тут же принимался строчить. 

— Поразительно, — бормотал он. — Как интересно… Послушай, Ди, ты не могла бы отнести вот эту колбу с кислотой нашему соседу, я совсем забыл… Ди?

Дерхан спала, положив седую голову на локти. Платок сбился, обнажив шрам на месте уха. Айзек вздохнул, осторожно поправил её волосы так, чтобы они спрятали уродливый рубец.

Потом обернулся к Беллис с виноватым видом.

— Послушай, ты не могла бы сделать мне одолжение… — Лицо Беллис вытянулось, и Айзек быстро заговорил: — Нужно отнести вот эту бутылку — я одолжил у него, а он в обмен обещал мне кое-что, он отдаст. Пожалуйста, я тут задумал одну штуку, и если всё получится, то у нас появится отличный шанс…

— Не надо меня уговаривать, — Беллис брезгливо сморщила нос и на мгновение напомнила Айзеку себя прежнюю двадцать с небольшим лет назад. — Я и так пришла сюда помочь. Давай свою бутылку. 

Она укуталась в шаль, взяла в руки закупоренную стеклянную бутылку, с которой Айзек велел обращаться с большой осторожностью, и вышла на лестницу. Там было темно, но глаза Беллис уже привыкли к полутьме лаборатории Айзека.

Айзек, оставшись в относительном одиночестве, продолжил делать заметки и не заметил, как тёмная тень метнулась из угла вслед за ушедшей женщиной. Он вздрогнул лишь, когда хлопнула дверь, обернулся, не увидел никого и вернулся к своему занятию.

Беллис вышла под открытое небо, с наслаждением вдохнула ночной воздух. Скоро сюда придут враги, если мы не остановим их, подумала она отстраненно. После всех событий — нападения вампиров, бессонной ночи у бандитов, экспансии Великого Кромлеха — она чувствовала себя утомлённой, но в то же время необыкновенно живой. 

Беллис ещё немного полюбовалась ночным небом, перешла улицу и чуть не врезалась в случайного прохожего. 

— Простите, — пробормотала она — и вдруг поняла, что незнакомец одет слишком странно, что от него пахнет бальзамическими маслами и специями, и что рот у него зашит чёрной ниткой крест накрест.

Беллис не успела даже испугаться и вскрикнуть, как кто-то оттолкнул её. Вампир, вереща, кинулся на танати, целясь ногтями в глаза. Тот ленивым движением ухватил его за горло длинной рукой, отстранил от себя на всю её длину и сжал пальцы.

Вампир захрипел, заскрёб по серой коже руками, но танати, похоже, это ничуть не беспокоило.

— Оставьте его, — прошептала Беллис. Каким-то чудом при падении она умудрилась не разбить бутылку с реагентом и теперь поднялась, держа её на весу. Впрочем, теперь это было неважно, потому что, ухватив бутылку за горло, Беллис обрушила её на голову танати. — Оставьте его!

Раздалось шипение, пошёл пар, с черепа немёртвого клочьями сползли скальп и половина лица. 

И только тогда Беллис завизжала от страха.

Даже изуродованный, танати не ослабил хватки, и вампир обмяк в его руке. Беллис кричала, звала на помощь, но Учёный Квартал словно обезлюдел. Неожиданно земля вокруг танати вспучилась волной и обрушилась на него, сжала в осыпающихся объятиях. Затрещали невидимые под слоем грязи кости, и рука с треском переломилась.

Беллис кинулась к вампиру и помогла освободить его худое горло от хватки танати. Вампир привычно заныл, цепляясь за её порванную и запачканную юбку, Беллис шикнула него и всмотрелась в ночь, дрожа от ужаса и перевозбуждения. Груда земли рядом с ней высилась неподвижно — похоже, с танати было покончено.

А к Беллис шли люди, кто-то из которых явно был в ответе за случившееся с танати. 

Она разглядела только одного, когда он подошёл поближе: худой бородатый мужчина с усталой грустной улыбкой.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы защитим вас. Я Иуда Лёв. Мы — Железный совет.

Беллис вскрикнула, прижала морщинистую руку ко рту; из глаз сами собой брызнули слёзы.

— Не может быть, — слабо запротестовала она, задыхаясь. — Это же сказка, это легенда…

Потом Беллис вспомнила, что точно так же отвечали ей на слова о Великой Кромлехе, и рассмеялась сквозь слёзы.

Потом они все — Иуда и его сопровождающие — Каттер, Дрогон, Элси и Анн-Гари, поднялись к Айзеку, который стал сердиться и кричать, что его квартира не проходной двор, а потом начал рассказывать им о результатах своих опытов. Дерхан продолжала спать, несмотря на шум, и Беллис, взглянув на неё, поняла, что ужасно устала. 

В углу студии она обнаружила матрас, прямо на полу, и драное одеяло. Беллис с трудом присела, завернулась в него, прикрыла глаза. Обрывки разговоров долетали до неё как через плотную ткань, потом, кажется, к Айзеку пришёл кто-то ещё; в голосах звучала надежда. 

«Я так устала», — подумала Беллис, но к утомлённости примешивалось странное спокойствие. Её необыкновенное путешествие, начавшееся двадцать лет назад с Устья Вара и растянувшееся на полмира, наконец закончилось — закончилось не в тот день, когда она вернулась в Нью-Кробюзон под чужим именем и с печатью Армады на спине. Оно подошло к концу только теперь.

— Всё такой же… — пробормотала она, имея в виду Айзека, но тихо и себе под нос. 

Вампир пристроился в её ногах, свернувшись клубком, и у Беллис не было сил прогонять его. Все голоса слились в сплошной гул, и сон тяжело навалился на неё. 

Проснулась она лишь утром.

***

Ночью в городе шли бои. Жителям Нью-Кробюзона пришлось снова встретиться лицом к лицу с мертвецами, погибшими от рук пришельцев, и осатаневшими вампирами, которых подгоняла недобрая воля Великого Кромлеха.

Танати рассеялись по городу: кого-то видели в Ладмиде, часть осадила Университет — от них отбивались учёные и студенты, собравшиеся на защиту альма матер. 

Одного немёртвого даже получилось прикончить — опытному биомагу удалось подобраться к нему вплотную, когда танати стоял на пороге главного корпуса. Под воздействием чар, ускоряющих разложение, немёртвый почти мгновенно превратился в дурно пахнущую кучу гнилого мяса. Серебряные браслеты и ожерелья защищали танати лишь от механического воздействия, на биомагию Нью-Кробюзона их влияние не распространялось. 

К сожалению, маг-профессор почти сразу же лишился головы, но эта задержка позволила остальным установить магическую защиту на здании, и танати попросту отшвырнуло. 

А затем на глазах у преподавателей, студентов и зевак случилось то, о чём пережившие ночь рассказывали потом, путаясь в словах.

Среди огня и раскатов грома прямо посреди Ладмида появился плотный мужчина в дорогом костюме. От мужчины несло серой и дорогим парфюмом, и он вёл с собой на поводке двух огромных гончих.

Гончие и в самом деле были внушительных размеров и совершенно не имели кожи, — вздувшиеся мышцы поблескивали сукровицей, с клыков срывалась алая пена. Но куда больше отсутствия кожи и кровавой пены впечатляло то, что животные дышали огнём.

Мужчина в костюме шёл скучающей походкой, его словно совершенно не волновали рвущиеся с поводка собаки. Наконец он остановился перед осаждённым университетом, взглянул на танати, которые, в свою очередь, уставились на него.

Глаза мужчины блеснули алым.

— Взять, — коротко и скучающе произнёс он и разжал пальцы. Гончие бросились вперёд, каждая взорвалась адским пламенем, но при этом огонь сохранял форму собачьего тела.

Танати пытались защититься, но огненных гончих не брали ни мечи, ни биологические бомбы. Серебряные обереги какое-то время помогали танати противостоять пламени, но потом они расплавились, и набальзамированные тела заполыхали.

Хозяин собак дождался, пока танати не превратятся в головешки, и щёлкнул пальцами. 

В то же мгновение и он, и собаки пропали из виду, оставив после себя лишь запах гари да слабо шевелящиеся обгоревшие тела. 

Говорили, что примерно в это же время некий хорошо одетый мужчина с двумя освежёванными гончими на поводке оказался чуть восточнее — на широком проспекте Мафатона. И если он вполне вписывался в респектабельный пейзаж, то сопровождающие его собаки производили иное впечатление.

Впрочем, вряд ли случайные прохожие могли обратить внимание на этот диссонанс — большая часть из них корчилась на мостовых, надышавшись голубого тумана, другие же были слишком напуганы. 

Здесь почти до мелочей повторилась история с Университетом.

— Взять, — повторил господин в костюме, и собаки раскрыли пылающие челюсти. Демонический огонь, надо сказать, обладал удивительным свойством: он пожирал пёструю одежду танати, разрисованную неведомыми цветными письменами, он превращал их тёмные блестящие волосы в едкий дым, глазную жидкость — в пар, а украшения — в текучее подобие ртути. Но он не тронул ни одной крыши, ни одной аккуратно покрашенной стены. Гончие пожирали только пришельцев, выжигая их из пространства Нью-Кробюзона.

Господин в костюме со скукой наблюдал за уничтожением танати. Ленивым взглядом он окинул слабо трепыхающиеся тела вокруг и покачал головой.

— Какой бессмысленный расход материала, — пробормотал он сокрушённо. — Это всё ведь могло попасть в хорошие руки… Что же, свой гонорар я отработал.

Затем этого господин подозвал собак пронзительным свистом, от которого у случайных свидетелей заложило уши, и пропал окончательно.

Впоследствии какие только слухи не ходили по городу: кое-кто утверждал, что это демон на службе у правительства, кто-то — что это сам дух Нью-Кробюзона обрёл плоть и вышел навести порядок на своих улицах. Были и те, кто считал, что господин в костюме является земляком танати и преследует их от самого Великого Кромлеха — что он и был тем, кто согнал их с места. Танати терпели поражение по всему городу. 

В парке Восточного Гидда, среди цветочных клумб и изящных беседок, они столкнулись с армией магов и Разношёрстной армией. Уже привычная стратегия Кромлеха дала сбой: вместо хрупких живых существ вперёд выступила армия големов. Их нельзя было уничтожить мечом, разрезающим живую плоть, или отравить дымовой шашкой. По единовременной команде хозяев подобия людей и животных накинулись на танати. Они целились в лица и глаза. Танати временно смешались, но големы мало чем могли повредить защищённым магией телам. И тогда вслед за големами полетели бутылки с зажигательной смесью. 

***

Ори вместе с Торо и остальными держал путь к Плитняковому холму. Именно там, если верить вирмам и гарудам, находились остатки армии танати. 

На востоке понемногу загорался рассвет. Торо то исчезал в сиянии междумирья, то появлялся и вёл своих людей всё дальше. 

У каждого был респиратор, бутылка с зажигательной смесью и водяной пистолет, переделанный под стрельбу кислотой. Вряд ли этого было достаточно, чтобы победить хоть одного танати, но Ори верил, что у Торо наверняка есть план. 

На станции Северный ворон они зашли в поезд. В вагоне сидел пассажир-милиционер, лицо которого показалось Ори знакомым. Барон подсел к милиционеру и заговорил с ним, тот кивал и тихо отвечал. Наконец он встал и вместе с Бароном подошёл к остальным.

Сулион, догадался Ори, когда милиционер быстро заговорил:

— Мэр в Штыре, достать её через судью сейчас вряд ли получится. Мне еле удалось выбраться незаметно, но скоро придётся вернуться.

— Где судья? — резко спросил Торо. 

Сулион покачал головой.

— В Штыре его нет, но несколько отрядов милиции отправили на Плитняковый Холм, защищать тех, кто там живёт. Возможно, что судья остался там. Но я не вижу смысла…

— Мы едем туда, — отрезал Торо. Барон поднял бровь и посмотрел на Сулиона так, что тот стиснул зубы, но противоречить не стал. 

«Наверняка через судью Торо хочет достать и мэра», — подумал Ори. Но если там и танати, и милиция, как же он намерен это сделать? 

Они вышли на конечной. Сулион покачал головой, но под предостерегающим взглядом Барона промолчал.

Многие особняки на Плитняковом Холме принадлежали очень влиятельным и могущественным людям и были защищены всевозможным чарами. Но против технологий танати магия Нью-Кробюзона помогала не всегда. Загнанные в угол, танати сражались отчаяннее прежнего. Ори видел, как то тут, то там ослепительно сверкают вспышки бомб типа той, что взорвала Рёбра и мосты, надеялся, что не все танати вооружены ими, и по Нью-Кробюзону не прокатывается сейчас волна финальных взрывов.

Вокруг Ори разворачивался настоящий бой. Милицейские маги-элементалисты натравливали на танати стихии огня, воздуха и плоти, но танати, защищённые серебряными оберегами, успевали контратаковать. 

На фоне светлеющего неба мелькали силуэты парящих людей, которые дышали огнём на немёртвых. Рукохваты защищали своих нанимателей и благодетелей — а кто-то, возможно, и собственный дом.

Впереди по широкой улице растёкся голубой дым, и Торо пошёл на него, не раздумывая. Остальным пришлось надеть респираторы. Сулион, помедлив, последовал их примеру.

Наконец они вышли из дыма и остановились около смутно знакомого Ори особняка. Отряд милиции яростно защищал его от трёх танати.

— Это дом судьи, — растерянно сказал Сулион. — Мы возьмём его в заложники, чтобы шантажировать мэра?

Торо вскинул руку.

— Пока мы будем только наблюдать. В бой не вмешиваться.

***  
Они наблюдали за тем, как один из рукохватов, атакующих танати, утратил бдительность, подлетел поближе, и его проткнули сияющим в предрассветной мгле мечом. Тело рухнуло на землю, и почти незаметный в гуще сражения паразит попробовал пристроиться к серому телу немёртвого: лиловая склизкая кисть подползла и впилась пальцами в лодыжку, не прикрытую одеждой. Но организм танати оказался для него токсичен: по телу паразита пробежала дрожь, и он, отвалившись от неудавшейся жертвы, упал в грязь. Рукохват погиб, раздавленный ногой танати.

Элементалисты огня и воздуха объединились и вместе создали жаркое пламя — слабое подобие огня в исполнении адского посла — однако им удалось ослабить магическую защиту одного из кромлеховцев, а проазм, дух плоти, обглодал его тело.

Единственный карсист в рядах милиции призвал пару ручных демонов, и те носились по полю битвы, хихикая и повизгивая от восторга, ненадёжные и жуткие. Они набрасывались на танати, раз за разом ударяясь о магическую защиту, и та шла рябью, делая движения врага нечёткими, заставляя пропускать более серьёзные удары. 

Ори с удивлением смотрел, как демоны, облетая танати, цепляют и защиту дома судьи Легуса — и как защита прогибается, трещит.

«Чары Кромлеха ослабляют её», — понял он. 

Наконец магическая пелена вокруг дома дрогнула и подалась. Ори понял это по тому, что один из оставшихся танати беспрепятственно проник за ограду и там вёл бой сразу с тремя милиционерами-элементалистами. Они были уже измотаны, и он сумел прикончить их, но сам пал жертвой большого голема, пропитанного горючей смесью. 

Перед особняком запылал костёр, отражаясь в стеклянных глазах Торо.

— Идём внутрь, — велел он.

Оставшиеся в живых милицейские маги — всего двое, — были застигнуты врасплох появлением новых врагов и не успели восстановить защиту, хоть и задержали атаку.

Руби, поводырь Уллиама, остановился и в недоумении оглянулся на товарища: тот замер как вкопанный, широко раскрыл рот, и оттуда вырвался огонь, а следом фульмен, дух огня.

Торо с рёвом вонзил рога в живот мага, но было поздно — вокруг Руби вспыхнуло пламя. 

На оставшегося милиционера напали разом Кит и Енох. Он, измотанный схваткой с танати, нашёл в себе силы отдать последний приказ элементалю воздуха, и тот разорвал их лёгкие. 

Големиста пристрелил барон, прежде чем тот успел создать голема для защиты.

Когда все маги снаружи особняка оказались перебиты, из банды Торо осталось в живых лишь четверо.

— Погоди! — не выдержал Ори, когда Торо легко, будто не было выматывающей ночи, поднялся по ступенькам. — Там, внутри, могут находиться и другие маги! 

Он не ждал, что ему ответят, но Торо неожиданно обернулся.

— Я не могу ждать, — сказал он. — Это мой единственный шанс сейчас добраться до него. 

— Значит, тебе был нужен вовсе не мэр? Разве ты не хотел изменить всё в Нью-Кробюзоне убийством мэра?

Торо покачал головой.

— Ори, посмотри вокруг. Всё и так изменилось. А сейчас прикройте нас, вокруг ещё могут оставаться милиционеры.

— И ты ничего не хочешь объяснить нам? Мы должны умереть ради неизвестно чего? — крикнул Ори вслед, когда Торо и Барон скрылись за тяжёлыми резными дверьми особняка, но Старая Вешалка хлопнул его по плечу.

— Парень, у нас есть приказ. 

Ори обернулся к нему, растерянный и негодующий, но спокойствие какта его охладило.

— Ты прав, — пробормотал он. — Что бы ни задумал Торо, мы не должны в нём сомневаться.

Из-за закрытых дверей особняка судьи не доносилось ни звука. Ори показалось, что он слышал приглушённые выстрелы — но, возможно, это просто слишком громко стучало его сердце, отдаваясь эхом в ушах.

Вокруг было тихо и спокойно, со стороны обезлюдевшей Травяной Отмены, которая приняла на себя первый удар Кромлеха, загорался рассвет.

Он занимался над истерзанным городом, население которого из-за неудавшегося вторжения Кромлеха сократилось наполовину, но на короткое время сплотилось в борьбе с ним. 

Ори испытал странное спокойствие. Его товарищи почти все были мертвы — и Торо с Бароном, возможно, тоже на данный момент. Но их смерть казалась логическим завершением самой страшной из последних ночей в Нью-Кробюзоне. 

Ему захотелось сказать Старой Вешалке, что даже если у Торо есть какие-то свои личные мотивы, то для него, Ори, всё равно было честью работать под его началом. Но Старая Вешалка был мёртв. Он так и умер — стоя, прислонившись к стене, из полуоткрытого рта по мощному подбородку стекала живица. Похоже, его задело чарами милицейских магов во время боя. 

Ори закусил губу и продолжил стоять, прислушиваясь к любому шороху. Но вокруг было тихо. 

И даже когда высокий темноволосый танати вышел к особняку и остановился перед развороченной калиткой, вперив в Ори неподвижный тусклый взгляд, Ори не сдвинулся с места. 

Вглядевшись в красивое неживое лицо, Ори понял вдруг: это он, тот самый, с площади в Костяном городе. Тот, кто рубил головы умирающим людям. Ну что же, с него всё началось, им и закончится, подумал Ори и вдруг отчаянно захотел жить.

Танати чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая дрожащего человека, потом изящным ленивым движением обнажил тонкий меч и сделал шаг по направлению к Ори, который оцепенел от ужаса.

Второй шаг он сделать не успел, потому что за ним прямо из воздуха возник сверкающий человеческий силуэт.

«Торо!» — полуобморочно успел подумать Ори, но это был не Торо. Странное существо так и осталось сияющим и бесплотным, оно казалось полупрозрачным и состояло из множества крошечных голубых искр и коротких молний, пробегающих по массивному телу.

Существо потрескивало и трепетало; оно обняло танати толстыми руками, прижало к себе, словно возлюбленного, и тот задёргался, задымился, а вокруг массивных серебряных оберегов заплясали голубые искры побольше. Наконец всё было кончено: существо отпустило обугленное тело танати, и тот рухнул на землю. 

— Не бойся.

Существо дрогнуло и распалось в воздухе, а взгляду Ори предстали двое мужчин, один из которых, высокий и крепкого телосложения, поддерживал другого, бородатого, худого и измождённого. 

— Это был всего лишь электрический голем, — сказал бородатый, лицо его блестело от пота. — И это был последний танати на Плитняковом холме. Мы победили.

— Кто вы? — хотел спросить Ори, но от потрясения язык совершенно его не слушался, и получившийся звук был похож на жалобный скулёж.

— Мы — Железный Совет, — сказал второй мужчина. — Меня зовут Каттер, а это — Иуда Лёв. Мы прибыли спасти Нью-Кробюзон от беды.

— И мы останемся здесь, — с мягкой улыбкой закончил Иуда. 

Ори мог бы ответить, что в Нью-Кробюзоне им будет где развернуться, и что нашествие Кромлеха лишь на время остановило гражданскую войну, а едва город приведёт себя в порядок — всё загорится с новой силой. Но теперь не будет ни Торо, ни Спирального Джейкобса, а правительство, отойдя от потерь самой страшной из последних ночей, примется теперь за Железный Совет. 

И снова у него ничего не получилось, потому что непроизнесённые слова на губах превращались в рыдания. 

Иуда слушал его бессвязную речь с терпеливой улыбкой, Каттер помог подняться и удержаться на подгибающихся ногах. Ори дёрнулся было пойти за Торо, но Иуда сказал, что в доме не осталось живых людей, но и немёртвых тоже.

Похоже, Торо удалось всё-таки покончить с судьёй, чего бы он этим ни добивался. Ори больше ничего здесь не держало — вернее, у него никого здесь не осталось, и он дал увести себя прочь от Плитнякового Холма. Прошедшая ночь была словно ночной кошмар, но и сейчас ему казалось, что он видит сон. Железный Совет, легендарная группа революционеров — вот она, только руку протяни. А значит, ничего ещё не кончено.

Над Нью-Кробюзоном поднималось солнце, и день обещал быть тёплым и солнечным.

***

_Пыледельник, 20 пыля 1801 года_

Всё закончилось, Утер. 

Мне еще сложно в это поверить, но все действительно закончилось. Пусть не для всех, но над городом снова занялся рассвет, и первые вирмы уже успели обгадить крыши и дороги. Совсем как раньше, до войны. В которой мы почти проиграли, но победили.

Я, увы, не застала последних сражений на улицах и теперь довольствуюсь лишь слухами и рассказами очевидцев (половина из которых на самом деле проторчала в своем подвале до утра, трясясь от ужаса). Но даже этого хватает, чтобы вообразить величие прошедшей ночи.

Только представь, Утер — бандиты и милиция, рукохваты и Железный Совет, какты и Смазливая Бригада. Рядом, плечом к плечу, защищая свой дом, и свою улицу, и свой город. Есть чем гордиться, не правда ли?

В городских канавах все еще полно трупов, и когда я утром шла от Айзека (помнишь, про него я тоже рассказывала в глупом приступе воспоминаний?), то на камнях ещё видны были пятна крови и мозгов, и среди обычного мусора валялись разрубленные на несколько частей какты, и я видела даже хепри, лишённую крыльев. Но мне так спокойно сейчас, Утер. Ты, вечный солдат, живущий на войне и ради войны, меня не поймёшь, но перемены, которые назревали в Нью-Кробюзоне до того, как пришел Кромлех, меня страшили. А сейчас я уверена, что городу хватит крови ещё на несколько лет, что он насытился ею, обожрался, как самка анофелеса, и теперь смотрит на копошащихся внутри него нас, разрешая пожить еще немного.

Железный Совет, так вовремя появившийся перед сражением, скрылся теперь в городских трущобах, рассеялся, слился с кирпичными стенами и деревянными заборами и затаился среди опор моста через Большой Вар. 

Укравшие поезд злодеи стали героями. Герои, спасшие Нью-Кробюзон, станут однажды злодеями, разрушившими его. Их час ещё придёт, а пока мы все наслаждаемся заслуженным, выслуженным миром.

Эта передышка ненадолго, я понимаю это так же ясно, как то, что это письмо — последнее, что ты от меня получишь. Годы берут свое, а недели, подобные этой, лишь убыстряют неумолимый ход времени. Тик-так, тик-так.

Слышишь, Утер? 

Тик-так.


End file.
